


Small Drop (Dream SMP One-Shots)

by Vintiqe



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Fluff and Smut, Minecraft, Rape, a lot of spelling mistakes sorry, adding them as i go, half of these are done at 1 am or during class, idk what im doing haha, lake sex, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtuber, please request idk what to write, sorry antis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintiqe/pseuds/Vintiqe
Summary: A couple of Dream SMP one shots! Feel free to request.--MAJOR DSMP SPOILERS !!--
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Reader, Dream/Reader, Quackity/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, awesamdude/reader, georgenotfound/reader, ranboo/reader
Comments: 57
Kudos: 104





	1. Request Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS JUST OCURRED TO ME THAT I CANNOT WRITE CERTAIN SMUT FOR CHARACTER / CERTAIN CHARACTER IN GENERAL SORRY

𝑶𝑰 𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒔. 𝑰𝒕 𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒎𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒇𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒉𝒆. 𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉, 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒂 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒎. (̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶w̶a̶y̶s̶)̶

~Request Rules~  
\--------------  
TW TW TW TW TW

_Also please keep in mind I write the characters, not the people. ___

Things I can do:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Smut  
-Fluff  
-Angst  
-Suicide (Mentions / Actions)  
-Self Harm (Mention / Actions)  
-Non-con / Rape (Although it depends who)  
-Character x Character (Unless it's Example: Tubbo x Tommy)  
-Character x Reader  
-Character x Item / thing (Sally x Wilbur type shit LMAO)

____

-Underage Smoking / Drinking(

____

Things I may do (in the future / maybe):  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Underage Sex

____

Things I will not do:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Certain Kinks (Includes Vore, Bathroom Play, etc.)  
-Things that I cannot write for the life of me (That includes certain types of angst lmao)

-Certain character smut / certain characters in general (sorry jddkejsksks)

____

-Underage Minor x Minor  
\---  
\---  
\---

____

\-----  
Here's the request form:

____

Request in general : (Example: Tommy exile angst)  
Smut : (Example: No.) (Another ex. : Yes - ____ x reader / ___ x ___)  
Specifics: (Example: Tommy is thinking bad things while walking the bridge through the nether. He just wonders if the lava would feel like a big, warm hug.)  
Extras: (Example: Deadline, March 16th 2021. / Drabble / 100 words / 500 / 1000)

____

\------  
Feel free to add anything to the form ! (: (Such as AU's, if smut, certain kinks. Please tell me what you want if you want smut ahaha. (Like how do you want me to describe their body parts, etc.)

____

Also, for smut, please keep in mind that I use (Member / length) (most of the times)To describe (cock/dick) because of the snappy people on here.

____


	2. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Request-
> 
> Quick one shot AU where Tommy thinks about Tubbo being his friend. Tommy shoves those thoughts away because he has Dream as his bestie <33

“Come on, Tommy. I know you wouldn’t want to leave me alone. Just think about all the fun times we’ve had during exile!” A man who was once kind and caring waited for TommyInnit to cross the red bridge. His voice was laced with nothing but a fakeness Tommy had heard for the past weeks.

“Tommy. Come on.” Dream’s voice was more forceful this time, but still, Tommy did not budge. He was staring at the bottom of the lake, pondering over a few things.  
Someone stayed on his mind.  
_Tubbo. _  
Someone he once considered his best friend. Now, Tommy didn’t know. Tubbo had sent him away. The two had fought together for years, but Tubbo had blown their friendship away like a dandelion in the wind. Tommy thought he could rely on Tubbo to get him out – to change his mind. But he should have known. He should have known that he couldn’t rely on anybody.  
Because they didn’t care.  
Only Dream cared. But even then, it was hard to see if Dream really did care about Tommy, his ‘friend.’  
“Tommy.”  
The blonde felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Let’s get back.”  
Tommy did not make eye contact with Dream, but he heard his voice and that was enough.  
Dream _did _care.  
Dream was his friend, a friend he could finally rely on.____


	3. It always has been, idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can I request a dsmp! Dream x Fem. Reader  
> Long walk in the flowers fields underneath rainbow and going for a swim in the lake. Fluff and smut. Already an established relationship.  
> Soft & hot Dream, not the "evil and manipulative" one 😔😔  
> /ty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings!  
> -  
> -Smut (bc we like that <3)  
> -Cursing
> 
> -  
> Set during the first L'manburg war. / Reader is neutral, leaning against L'manburg's side.

The day had started like normal.

Waking up, eating, and getting ready for the day. Nothing out of the ordinary, really.

Walking out of the small hut you lived in, your eyes scanned the oh-so familiar community house and lake. 

You and Dream had decided to take a what Dream liked to call a "Relaxing Date Day." It was an odd name, but you brushed it off. It was cute how his emerald eyes sparkled as he told you about his plans. You could only admire his freckles, which were unevenly spread over his cheeks.

Dream didn't usually expose to face to anyone - he felt self-conscious about himself and his mask was his safe space, right next to you of course. You both had been dating for what was about to be 5 months. It was a long time, and you both felt grateful that your relationship had stayed strong through the months.

"Where are we going exactly?" You asked Dream as he led you away from the main part of the server. It had just stopped raining, and the rain clouds were very slowly rolling out.

"Just trust me, Y/N." Dream looked back at you, and although his face was covered by his mask, you could tell he was grinning at you. You smiled gently back at him. He squeezed your hand and you both continued the journey to wherever he was taking you.

~~

"Alright," Dream muttered, slowing his pace. You could see what seemed to be a cliff.

"What? Are you going to throw me off a cliff?" You whispered.

The small quiet was broken by Dream's laughter. It really was like music to your ears.

"I might - if I do no one will ever know." Dream teased, slowly dropping your hand. You playfully punched him, making him giggle.

The two of you walked around the cliff and found yourselves in a meadow, filled with flowers such as roses, daises, lilacs and even some sunflowers. The field was big enough for there to be a couple of cows, but small enough for it not to be overwhelming.

"...Well?" You glanced back to see Dream nervously looking at you. His mask was off.

You smiled widely at him. "It's beautiful, Dream."

His nervous face broke into a smile.

"I thought we both needed a... break from the War. You're always stressing over it and you deserve this."

Your heart melted as you heard the words come out of his mouth. He was such a pure soul, you thought, your eyes admiring him. He was just _so fucking perfect _.__

__Dream seemed to notice your staring and winked at you, smirking. "What? Like the view?"_ _

__A light shade of pink covered you cheeks and you rolled your eyes. "Shut up, green boy." Dream chuckled, leading you through the meadow. You were both silent as your feet walked over grass. It was a comforting sort of silence, though._ _

__"Wait," You breathed, poking Dream. He stopped, glancing back at you._ _

__"Wanna make flower crowns?"" Dream blinked, then shrugged._ _

__"As long as you teach me."_ _

__~~_ _

__After creating two identical flower crowns, the two of you stood from the grass. You both placed the crowns on your heads and smiled at each other._ _

__"You look pretty in that." He studied you, making you look away, flustered._ _

__"Come, I want to get to the lake before the day ends."_ _

__"The lake?" You asked, following the blonde._ _

__"Mhm! We can take a swim as the sun sets." You bit your lip but nodded, following him down a path._ _

__~~_ _

__"I don't have clothes to change into." You realized, glancing at Dream, who had taken off his shirt._ _

__Dream looked back at you. "Just be in your underwear. It's the same as a swimming suit, isn't it?"_ _

__He had a point, you thought. It didn't stop the fact he was going to see you partly naked, though._ _

__"Alright." You spoke hesitantly, taking off your clothing. You were wearing a sundress with a jacket._ _

__After taking off the dress and jacket, you waddled over to the shore and walked into the water, slowly making your way to where Dream was. He turned to look at you. His eyes took a quick look at you before water hit you._ _

__"Come one, let's have some fun."_ _

__You both spent the rest of the day splashing each other, and eventually going to dry off at the shore. The sun was setting, making the lake gold and orange._ _

__Dream was sat next to you, drying his hair quietly. You were looking at the beautiful scenery, ignoring an itching sensation to kiss Dream. Although you were both dating, it seemed wrong to kiss him while he was _drying his fucking hair _.___ _

___Eventually, he stopped drying his hair and looked at the sunset with you._ _ _

___"You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now." You muttered under your breath, your eyes trailing over to peek at Dream's pretty face._ _ _

___Dream threw back his head, laughing. "Why don't you then? We're dating aren't we?" He stopped laughing to talk and meet your eyes._ _ _

___Your lips twitched upwards, hinting towards a smile as you scooted closer to him. You brought your face closer to his and pressed your lips together. The sweet taste of vanilla filled your mouth. You had always wondered why Dream tasted so sweet, like a fireplace on a cold winter night._ _ _

___You eyes fluttered to a close as Dream shifted so one of his hands were on your waist and the other holding the back of your head._ _ _

___It was like in fairytales - a sweet kiss being exchanged as the sun set, fireflies slowly coming out of their hiding places. Pure bliss is how you would describe yourself with Dream at that moment._ _ _

___The both of you pulled away, taking a moment to breathe._ _ _

___"God," Dream said, retracting his hands so they held yours. "I love you so fucking much it hurts."_ _ _

___((~~Smut ahead ! ! ! !~~))_ _ _

___Instead of answering, you slotted your lips back onto his, kissing harder than before. You loved as well and he knew. Dream's hands slithering over your body, slowly picking you up and placing you on his lap._ _ _

___Dream bit your lip lightly, as if asking for permission to enter your mouth. Teasing him a bit, you held back. He was patient, however, and slowed his pace as well. It was like a competition - who would break first. You frowned, as that wasn't how it was supposed to plan out. Licking his bottom lip, your hands reached to grab Dream face._ _ _

___Dream seemed to break, because he entered your mouth quickly. Your body went autopilot - slowly grinding your hips on his lap, your hands reaching for his blonde locks._ _ _

___The man beneath you let out a soft groan. The vibrations sent butterflies into your stomach. Dream pulled away, his eyes opening._ _ _

___His face seemed to be asking a question, although you had no idea which._ _ _

___"Do you want to...?" He was uncertain and his sentence was unfinished but you knew what he was asking._ _ _

___"Yeah. Please." The word seemed to trigger him, because a few seconds later, you were under his masculine body, struggling to keep up with his kissing._ _ _

___It was hot - being kissed and about to be fucked by your boyfriend as the moon came out._ _ _

___Dream separated, his eyes trailing to look at your bra and underwear. Taking the hint, you sat up slightly and unclasped your top. It fell and a blush made its way to your cheeks. After taking your underwear as well, you let Dream get in control._ _ _

___He was kissing you softly again, but one hand was slowly tracing your body, from your waist to your breasts. You let out a low whine as he stopped. You felt him smirking against the kiss._ _ _

___"What?" He breathed, his hot breathe on your neck._ _ _

___"Why'd you stop?" You asked, feeling like a toddler who was pulling a tantrum._ _ _

___"Stop what? Tell me, Y/N." You refused - it would make you embarrassed to say that._ _ _

___Dream hummed, clearly disappointed. "Well then I won't do anything." And he didn't, he slowly sat up._ _ _

___"Dream." You groaned, dragging out the 'ea'. "Please."_ _ _

___"Please what, love?" Your stomach did backflips as he called you the pet name._ _ _

___"Dream..." You whined. Dream raised an eyebrow and you finally caved, craving to be touched by this man. "Please touch me, or anything, Dream-"_ _ _

___"See? It wasn't that hard." Dream's hands snaked around you again, but this time his lips landed on your neck, sucking and nipping your skin. One of his hands slowly made it's way down your torso, down to your waist and finally to your thigh._ _ _

___Your leg twitched excitedly and nervously as he ran a finger down and up the inside of your thigh._ _ _

___Your mouth opened to let out a noise as Dream reached a sensitive spot on your neck, but stopped yourself._ _ _

___After what seemed to be enough kisses and bites on your neck, Dream pulled back._ _ _

___"Are you sure?" He breathed, his warm hands on your thighs._ _ _

___You nodded and that seemed to be enough for him. HIs pulled your legs open gently. His eyes grazed over your pussy before taking a finger and slowly rubbing it over your core. It seemed your were already wet, because Dream slowly inserted hi finger into you._ _ _

___Fighting back a gasp, you mentally cursed yourself for being so sensitive there. Dream slowly finger-fucked you until he inserted a second finger. You couldn't help it - you let out a soft moan. Dream picked up his hand's pace and soon your were getting fucked by three fingers._ _ _

___Eventually he stopped, slowly pulling his fingers out. They were coated in a clear liquid-type thing. Dream slowly pulled down his shorts, as if teasing you._ _ _

___His dick was almost completely hard and an idea struck your mind._ _ _

___"Let me suck you." You sat up slowly, the feeling of Dream's fingers still being in your body. Dream hummed, letting you sit up._ _ _

___You took his member with your fingers and slowly stroked him, until finally taking his length in your mouth. You could only go half way without having difficulties breathing, making it hard for you to take his whole cock at once._ _ _

___You bobbed your head once used to the feeling of his dick being in your mouth and finally heard a groan emit from Dream. It encouraged you to go faster, although you gagged twice in the process. Dream's hands were now on your hair, slightly pulling and making you moan._ _ _

___"God, you're perfect." Dream muttered, his eyes shutting momentarily._ _ _

___Your tongue swirled over his length and you ran it over his slit, making him groan softly. You were glad you were both far away from the main area of the server, where no one could hear you both._ _ _

___By now, the sun had set and it was dark. Even if someone would have traveled over here, it would be hard for them to find the source of the moans coming from Dream's mouth._ _ _

___"Y/N." Dream hissed under his breathe. He tugged on your hair and you knew at once. You bobbed your head faster, you tongue working wonders. You could feel Dream's cock twitching as he was on the verge of cumming._ _ _

___He finally did, and you made sure to swallow, being careful not to let a drop out of your mouth. You pulled away, hearing Dream breathe heavily._ _ _

___Once Dream was calmed, he knelt and beckoned for you to lay back._ _ _

___He lined his hips with yours and you could feel the teasing of his tip as it brushed past your entrance._ _ _

___You both met eyes and Dream slowly pushed his dick inside of you. Even if it was just the tip, it made him feel enormous. You let out a soft groan, wondering how he was to fit inside of you._ _ _

___Dream let you adjust to him before pulling and pushing inside of you in a slow manner. Too slow for your liking._ _ _

___"Faster, please." You asked him and it didn't take anything else for him to slam his hips against yours. The sound of flesh slapping flesh entered the clearing, as well as moans from both parties._ _ _

___You both pressed your lips together in an attempt to cover your lewd sounds, but it just ended up with Dream accidentally biting your lip. You didn't mind - it was quite hot. Your arms reached up to grip Dream's hair. A certain feeling was pooling at the bottom of your stomach and you were embarrassed to admit that you were coming to your orgasm. Your legs started to shake a bit, making their way to wrap around Dream's waist._ _ _

___It seemed that Dream had noticed your shaking because one of his hands reached down to start rubbing and flicking your clit. You couldn't help but moan loudly, the feeling being overwhelming._ _ _

___"Dream," You panted, barely being able to get the words out. "I'm going to come."_ _ _

___Dream's breathing had started to get heavier. "Really? Then come, come for me, love."_ _ _

___You nodded, although it came out as a messy shake of your head. You could tell Dream was going to hit his orgasm as well by the shake of his legs and the way his breathing was becoming ragged._ _ _

___After a few more seconds, you let out an unearthly moan, hitting your climax around the same time as Dream. He slowed, panting as did. No words were exchanged as you both laid on the shore of the lake._ _ _

___Dream wrapped you in his arms as you slowly recovered from your shakiness. He kissed the top of your head and looked up to see the stars._ _ _

___"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" You rolled your eyes. Even after sex he managed to make a cheesy comment._ _ _

___"It always has been, you idiot."_ _ _

___Yeah, he was an idiot, but he was _your idiot. _____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha is it obvious i cant write smut for the life of me?


	4. Can I fuck you or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DSMP! Dream x Fem Reader
> 
> Angst, Dub-Con Smut.
> 
> Reader fights with the most terrifying person on the server and gets hunted down in the woods after the fight. Dub-Con smut with a slight yanderish end.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> (this but with a twist at the end <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings!  
> ~~  
> -Smut  
> -Cursing  
> -Yandere Behavior (I in no way, shape or form condone this kind of behavior)  
> -Fighting  
> \--  
> Also, I have no idea when this takes place my brain could not come up with the timeline (:(I'm assuming exile arc though)
> 
> (Also wanna clear this up - Dream's mask is loose, making him able to bite n kiss without completely taking off his mask(; )

\--  
Sweat dripped down your face as you walked on the wooden path that had been broken and repaired for years. You had just come back from a friendly duel with Sapnap, who had insisted you battled him before you left him for your house. You were hesitant to accept because Sapnap, as much as you hated to admit it, was a great fighter.

You were now heading home, taking the long way so you could enjoy the warm fall breeze. The leaves on trees were turning orange, letting people on the server that fall/winter was approaching.

As you turned and walked off the path, you heard footsteps behind you. Turning back slightly, you were surprised to see a certain masked man following you.

"Dream." You said flatly, slowing your pace. You and the masked man had always been unfriendly towards each other, more you than him. You thought he gave off a bad vibe and wondered why GeorgeNotFound and Sapnap were still friends with him.

"Y/N." Dream greeted. His tone was off - it wasn't the usual sneer, it was more a a friendly manner. It made you even more wary.

"What do you need? I'm heading home." You didn't soften your voice and instead kept your guard up. 

Dream lifted his hands and was now walking in step with you. "I'm not here to fight, Y/N. I just wanted to ask something."

Narrowing your eyes, you spoke, "Then ask, Dream. I don't have all day, I've things to do, places to be."

The man beside you left out a laugh. It was in no way friendly and it made you grip your sword in your hands.

"Right, my bad." Dream adjusted his mask so it was still covering his face. "Well, I just wanted to ask -" He stopped himself and tilted his head slightly at you.

"Where were you before this? You look battered and bruised." Your nose twitched in annoyance. Why did he have to get into your business so often?

"It's none of your business, green man. Get to the point." 

"No," Dream's tone was less friendlier. "Tell me. Did somebody hurt you?"

You blinked, obviously taken by surprise. It was rare for this man to care for somebody besides his friends, and you sure weren't one of them.

"Who hurt you?" Dream repeated, although much more forceful.

"I- It's none of your business."

Although his face was covered, Dream's eyes darkened. "Tell me, Y/N. Tell me who fucking hurt you." He had leaned closer to you so you could hear his breathing. It was terrifying, really. Having the most feared person on the server glaring at you.

It seemed that you had taken too long to answer because Dream had shoved you against a tree trunk, his hands gripped your shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

"Answer me, damn it." Dream's voice was close to a snarl, you thought. You hands had dropped the sword and were now trying to pry his hands off of your shoulders.

"Dream stop!" You yelled, shifting and wiggling furiously.

"Answer me!" Dream shouted back, not faltering his grip.

Your face was panicked and you tried kicking him, but one of his legs shoved against yours, making sure you wouldn't be able to move your own legs. 

"Alright!" You surrendered. "Alright! I was dueling! There! Get off me now!" You shoved him away and he let go.

"You were dueling?" His voice was now lowered. It was hard to hear him.

"...Yes?" You said slowly, picking up your sword. You would stab him if he came closer.

"Who?" He asked, looking back at you.

"What?"

"Who were you dueling?"

You frowned, stepping back. "I'm not telling you."

Dream was back on you again and you were too slow to raise your weapon.

"It's a question, Y/N! Just fucking _tell me! _"__

__"Get off!" You screamed, partially from pain as his hands were gripping you roughly. " _STOP! _"___ _

____"ANSWER ME!" Dream yelled, his mask starting to slip off. Maybe if you could get it off he'd stop._ _ _ _

____"Dream! What the fuck are you doing?" Another male voice entered the place and you felt Dream swiftly get off you. Your heads turned to see Sapnap, sword in hand and his face still sweaty from before._ _ _ _

____"Sapnap." Dream said, straightening out his mask._ _ _ _

____Sapnap's eyes flicked over to you. You were fixing your clothing and rubbing your shoulders. "What were you two doing? I heard yelling."_ _ _ _

____As you opened your mouth to speak, Dream answered him._ _ _ _

____"We were talking. Anyways, I'm sure we weren't as loud, so what were you doing on this side of the SMP?"_ _ _ _

____Sapnap shifted so he was under the shade of the tree. "Oh, I was going home. I just finished dueling Y/N."_ _ _ _

____Dream seemed to freeze for a second. "Really?" He asked, his voice awfully close to a whisper._ _ _ _

____Both you and Sapnap stared at Dream quizzically._ _ _ _

____"...Yeah? We were dueling each other, although I'd like to say I got more hits on her than she did on me."_ _ _ _

____Dream hummed lowly before turning to you. "Well, have a _pleasant _day, Y/N. Come on, Sapnap."___ _ _ _

______Sapnap nodded and waved at you. "Have a nice day, Y/N!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Your lips twitched upwards and you waved at him. "You too, Sapnap."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______After the small interaction with Sapnap, you were in a better mood. Happily walked to your home, you shut the door and put your sword on the ground carelessly. Deciding to take a shower, you headed to your bathroom and peeled off your clothes. Taking a look in the mirror, you saw that your had a few cuts on your face and arms from Sapnap. You felt your shoulders and winced, remembering how the green bastard had almost bruised your arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stepping into the shower, you turned the water on and let yourself relax as warm water hit your back and hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______After taking a refreshing showers, you stepped out of the tub and dried yourself using a black towel. Pulling the towel over your body, you slipped on your slippers. Walking into your bedroom, you opening your closet and pulled out clothing. Once it was on your body, you detangled your hair, styled it and flopped onto your bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______You hummed, trying to remember what you had to do being it hit you. You had to go and hunt for more food. You'd think that you had plenty, but just eating bread got tiring. You were in a mood for meat _(the irony, you're about to be given meat 'n im not talking abt steak (; ) _and decided to go hunting. Pulling out your sword, you left your house walked to the nearby woods. There, you should be able to find cows for meat.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Slowing your pace, you looked around for the big animals._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A crunch of a leaf behind you made you jump and attack the person behind you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Careful there, darling." The person behind you had deflected your sword and was now awfully close to you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dream." You muttered, trying to step back. He, however, had different things in mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What are you doing out here? It's going to get cold soon." His voice was soft, but not the type of reassuring soft. It was unsettling and making your skin prickle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm just hunting." You answered him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was quiet for a moment before he let go, his hand dropping to his side. You stepped back and dusted off your clothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How lucky, I wanted to hunt as well. I'll give you a head start of ten seconds for you to run."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You gaped at him, startled. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"10," Dream started, his head tilted while staring at you. The smile on his mask looked sinister like this. Maybe it was just you, but you could swear you could see a smudge of red on the side of his mask. It looked awfully like..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"9,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You were broken out of your thoughts by his voice. Figuring it would do you no good to stay here, you threw you sword onto your shoulder (slightly wincing, may I add.) and ran in the opposite direction. Maybe you should run to someone's house then you wouldn't need to be alert for Dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But then again, everyone feared Dream. He could easily bribe them to leave you both alone..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The forest seemed like a better idea. You could loose him in the thick trees. Nodding to yourself, you ran past bushes and through the grass. You avoided stepping on twigs and leaves so you wouldn't make much noise, but it hardly worked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Coming across a river, you took note of the sun. In about two hours it would be night, you figured. Realizing you were wasting time, you hurried across the river and ran on the other side of the water. Scrambling up the small hill, you entered the thick forest once again. Your eyes caught sight of a cow, which mooed at you. Slightly cursing at you, your ran away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You assumed you were safe and slowed your pace, glancing behind you. There were no signs of Dream. Sighing contently, you glanced upwards to the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As you were about to keep moving, a hand snaked around you waist and breathing was felt in your ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Found you." Dream whispered into your ear, his teeth dangerously close to your earlobe. It gave you goosebumps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Very funny, now let me go." He breathed out of his nose, tickling you neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mmm, and if I don't?" He asked, "What are you going to do? Yell and scream again? You can do that all you want, _Sapnap _won't come and save you from me." The way he pronounced Sapnap's name gave you a jittery feeling. It was like he despised him, but Sapnap was Dream's best friend. It didn't make any sense.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Dream," You warned, feeling his second hand wrap around you. It was too close to your chest for your liking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?" He dragged out the 'a', his voice quiet. It seemed that he had something in mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Get off me, you had your game. Now let me get home before the sun sets." You tried prying his arms off you, but your arms were no match for Dream's muscular one's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dream didn't answer and instead shifted his head so it now rested in the nook of your neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Dream." You said forcefully, moving you head so he had little space to breathe. His head left your neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I caught you, now it's time for my reward, darling." Dream smirked behind his mask, watching you try to wiggle out of his grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________~~~Smut ahead! (and yandere behavior, but there's been yandere things throughout the whole chapter lol)~~~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I never agreed to this! This isn't fair," You tried elbowing in the ribs, but he swiftly moved to avoid your arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I don't need your permission to do what I please." His voice was deep as he spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You don't own me Dream, you can't do anything with me without me agreeing-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's the thing, love." Dream's voice dropped and his eyes darkened. "You're mine and mine only."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The words combined with his tone made your heart drop. He was terrifying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He continued, one hand going to your chest and the other down to your thigh. "You can't tell me what I can do and don't. I could kill you right now and no one would know. But I won't, because I love you. I'd do anything for you. I'd _kill _for you. Because you are my love, my one and only. I would never hurt you, okay?" Dream had made you look at him now. You opened and closed you mouth multiple times, but no noise came out of your mouth.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Of course, I don't take orders from anybody, but maybe you can be an exception."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You watched as his mask leaned to the side as he spoke and couldn't help feel flustered as you realized _a 6'3, blonde haired, freckle covered and green eyed man _had you in his arms.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dream noticed. "What?" He asked, looking back at your eyes. "Do I really make you blush that hard?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You hadn't realized you were red and quickly coughed. "No, you don't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________

___Dream narrowed his eyes at you. "I think I do. I mean," He scoffed, "Everyone likes me. But only I like you. So why don't we make the most of it?" The last part was whispered, right into your ear. Your eyes widened._ _ _

___"No, absolutely not."_ _ _

___"Come on," The 'on' was dragged, "Kiss me." He then leaned forward, his mask exposing his mouth. You were paralyzed as he pressed his soft lips onto yours. His hands were now caressing your face, his thumbs gently rubbing your cheeks._ _ _

___After a moment he pulled away, smirking. "See? We could do _so _much more if you wanted."___ _ _

___You glared at him. It was tempting, but you just wanted to get home._ _ _

___"No. Let me go Dream."_ _ _

___In a last attempt to make you swoon, he kissed you again, harder._ _ _

___You didn't want to admit it, but you couldn't help but think about how soft his lips were and how he smelled like pine trees and tasted like sweets._ _ _

___Dream noticed your eyes were shut and smiled against the kiss. One hand trailed down your waist, softly squeezing it. He gently bit your lip._ _ _

____What were you doing? Kissing the most feared on the smp?_ _ _ _

____...._ _ _ _

____That was...kind of hot. Right?_ _ _ _

___You opened your mouth only the slightest and Dream took the chance to dart his tongue inside your mouth._ _ _

___He finally separated, but not smirking. He seemed proud of himself._ _ _

___"Well?" He asked quietly._ _ _

___You stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"_ _ _

___Dream seemed to roll his eyes. "Can I fuck you or not?"_ _ _

___You felt blood rush up your face. "I- _what _?"___ _ _

___"You heard me. I'm not a monster, Y/N. I ask for fucking consent."_ _ _

___You narrowed your eyes at his impatient and snappy tone. Kissing and fucking were two different things. You weren't sure you wanted to have sex with _Dream _.___ _ _

___Dream was staring at you, waiting impatiently._ _ _

___"Fine." You breathed, still very hesitant._ _ _

___"Perfect," Dream spoke. He then beckoned for you to kneel. Being an unexperienced gal, you waited a second before kneeling. Dream's hands moved over to his belt. He unbuckled his belt with haste and pulled his trousers and underwear down enough for his dick to get out._ _ _

___You glanced at Dream, then back at his member. Taking it with your hands, you stroked him off first. You hoped to get this over with soon - you didn't want people to hear him or you._ _ _

___Dream, on the other side, was turned on by the fact that people could find them at any moment._ _ _

___Once he was hard enough, you took Dream's tip and ran you tongue over it. Dream let out a soft groan. Giving the tip a last lick, you put in your mouth. Dream was big enough for you to gag if you went the whole way, so you took it slow at first._ _ _

___It didn't take much time to adjust to him, and eventually you were sucking him at an even pace. Dream let out groans and he grabbed you hair, as if trying to get a grip on _something _.___ _ _

___After some time, you slowed yourself and went again to lick his tip. You swirled your tongue over his dick and Dream emitted a shaky moan. He tugged your hair slightly and you quickly put the cock into your mouth, bobbing your head at a fast pace._ _ _

___As he came, you tried to not swallow anything, but ended swallowing most of it anyways._ _ _

___As Dream caught his breathe, he spoke, "Your clothes, take 'em off."_ _ _

___You paused before taking off the long-sleeved shirt you were wearing. It was soon followed by your pants. You were left in your underwear._ _ _

___Dream knelt on the forest floor beside you and gently pushed you onto the ground. You were both lucky you had a patch of grass under you._ _ _

___The blonde pressed soft kisses onto your neck, soon becoming harsh with them and leaving bite marks. A hand had made it to your underwear and he seemed to be teasing you as he was tracing your skin softly. It make you wiggly slightly. His other was with your bra, trying to unclasp it without moving you. He finally did, and pulled them off. Taking his lips off your neck, he moved them to your nipple, sucking and licking it. You couldn't help but let out a noise that was between a moan and a gasp._ _ _

___You felt him smile as he continued, his other hand moving to play with the other breast. Your hands went to his hair, slightly tugging and pulling on it._ _ _

___Dream emerged and sat back. His hand went to your thighs and he glanced up at you before slowly pulling them open. You felt awfully exposed like this and felt you skin get, if possible, redder._ _ _

___"You look like a tomato," Dream whispered, smirking._ _ _

___"Shut up." You hissed. He laughed and pulled down your underwear._ _ _

___"You're already so wet, aren't you?" Dream asked as his fingers touched you. You breathed in sharply at his touch._ _ _

___A finger played with your clit, and it was already overwhelming for you. You legs threatened to close, but Dream kept a hand on your right one. As he slowed, another finger made its way to your entrance before entering you. You let out a moan and quickly covered your mouth. Dream obviously didn't like that because he stopped._ _ _

___"Don't. I want to hear you moan for me." With that, he slapped your hand away and put two fingers in. He made a scissor like motion in you, stretching you out until he finally put three in you. You were now moaning, trying as hard as you could to stifle them without using your hands. It didn't help that Dream was still rubbing you clit. You were now shaking, feeling a hot pool in your stomach start to grow. Your orgasm was coming._ _ _

___Dream noticed and very slowly stopped his movements. He then took his fingers out of you._ _ _

___"Dream," You frowned, looking at him, "Why'd you...?"_ _ _

___"Why'd I what?" Dream asked, his lips twitching upwards._ _ _

___You glared at him and huffed._ _ _

___Ignoring you, Dream grabbed his dick and put it to your entrance. With a final glance he entered you, not so gently. You let out a strangled moan, your hands grabbing at the grass beside you. Dream went at a fast pace and the pain of him entering you was slowly overcome by pleasure and bliss. You were both groaning and moaning now. Dream leaned down and messily kissed you, tongues brushing against each other often._ _ _

___You felt your orgasm come upon you again as Dream used a hand to mess with your clit again. Your moans were loud and right now, you couldn't care less if someone heard you._ _ _

___As you finally came, Dream didn't slow. It became overwhelming._ _ _

___"Dream," You sputtered, ripping grass with your hands. "Stop, please."_ _ _

___Dream was groaning loudly and didn't seem to hear you. Trying to keep up with him, you tried calming your breathing. You didn't have worry for long though, because Dream spoke._ _ _

___"Almost," He muttered, his thrusting becoming messy and more animalistic. Right as you felt you couldn't take it anymore, Dream pulled out and came onto the ground. You both took a second to clam yourselves and you finally sat up._ _ _

___( _what the fuck do you say after sex LMAO _)___ _ _

___Dream was pulling his clothes back on. You were too shaky and tired to say anything and assumed it was the same for Dream. He helped you pull on your clothing and pressed a kiss onto your forehead._ _ _

___"You're beautiful, did you know that?"_ _ _

___~_ _ _

___While you both were fucking, you had no idea the cold body of Sapnap laid in the forest near your house._ _ _

____That's what he gets for hurting Y/N. Anything for Y/N. _(dream's thoughts^)__ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not a monster" *Proceeds to murder bestie bc he hurt y/n* Rip sapnap /j
> 
> Anyways ao3 is hard to write on. I had most of this written and then it went *poof* so I had to do this during a test ehesksksj 
> 
> (ALSO IM SO SORRY IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR / SPELLING MISTAKES AGAIN THIS IS KINDA LAZY N RUSHED)


	5. What do those teeth do? (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i request a dsmp!Technoblade x Fem Reader  
> Reader finds techno's house, steals some of his things, and gets caught by him.  
> smut 😀👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I̶V̶E̶ ̶B̶E̶E̶N̶ ̶W̶A̶I̶T̶I̶N̶G̶ ̶F̶O̶R̶ ̶T̶H̶I̶S̶ ̶O̶N̶E̶,̶ ̶T̶U̶R̶N̶ ̶I̶T̶ ̶U̶P̶
> 
> Content Warnings!  
> -  
> -Smut  
> -Cursing  
> -Slight blood??  
> -Choking?? Kinda?? (Not sexually)  
> -Animalistic noises (kinda) (techno go grr woof bark bark😫)

Small snowflakes covered your hair as you walked through the snowy tundra, the snow crunching under your feet. You shivered slightly. You were wearing a fur coat that was just thick enough for you not to be too cold. Your jeans were thin however, allowing icy wind to touch your skin through the fabric.

Your boots went to your ankles and were already wet from the snow. You had to find some shelter before you froze to death.

You had been exploring for awhile and had come upon a snow biome. Thinking it'd be fun to explore, you had excitedly left the warm, sunny plains for _this _.__

__Now you were stuck in the cold (and the dark), hoping you'd come across another biome, or even better, a village._ _

__It seemed that luck was on your side as you saw smoke come from a house in the distance. Picking up your pace, you shifted your leather bag to your other hand. As you approached the house, you saw it was linked to a second house. Under the bridge, a small pond filled with what seemed to be fish laid. The houses seemed to be empty despite the smoke coming out of a house._ _

__You decided to see if anyone was home. As you walked up the stairs, you could hear dogs barking, although you weren't sure from where they were coming from. You approached a house and knocked on the door softly, anxiously waiting. When nobody answered, you went over to the second home. You repeated you actions and waited._ _

__Nothing, once again. Frowning, you looked around. It was too dark to see much, so you decided to do what any person with sense would do. Your hand reached over to the doorknob and you checked it. Much to your surprise, it was unlocked. Opening the door with a creak, you stepped inside and almost immediately cringed at the room. It was messy, but not in a bad way kind of messy. It was also a bit cramped. There was even a _polar bear _inside here. Luckily, it was asleep. You thought it was dead because of it's little breathing.___ _

____You shut the door softly and set down your bag. Maybe you should relax for a bit... Actually, probably not. The owner could come at any time and you'd be caught. Grabbing your bag again, you looked around the room._ _ _ _

____It wouldn't hurt to steal _some _things, would it? Besides this person had so many things, you doubted they would notice. Humming as you walked around, you started putting things in your leather bag. The things included of warm food and a book you had found. Your eyes also found a ladder, and being the nosy person you were, you climbed it. Upstairs was a bedroom that included a large bed with red sheets.___ _ _ _

______There was a chest beside the bed and it seemed full to brim. Overcome by greed and curiosity, you hurried over to it. Kneeling to open the chest, you found multiple jewels, gold, gold ingots, emeralds and loads of other gold items._ _ _ _ _ _

______Opening your leather, bag, you picked up some of the gold items and quickly put them in the bag._ _ _ _ _ _

______You were so immersed in your thoughts that you didn't hear the low growl of something behind you. It wasn't until you felt a sharp tip pointed at your neck did you hear someone speak._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Give me five reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now." The voice was low and close to a growl. It sounded almost unhuman. Licking your lips, you started to move your hands, but the tip of the blade dug deeper into your neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't. Move." They snarled. You were sure that their blade had drawn a dot of blood._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well," You said, laughing nervously. "Why kill me when you can uh..." You were struggling to come up with something._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why were you in my chests? _Stealing _as well."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well you see," You tried explaining, but your mind had gone blank._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Turn." They commanded, lifting their weapon. You were almost scared to turn. Shifting your body, you turned to see a sword pointed at you, Looking at the owner of the sword, your jaw almost fell open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before you was what seemed to be a 6'3 man with long, pink hair, a fur cape, a golden crown with jewels and fucking _tusks _at the corners of his mouth. His body seemed to be muscular and he was wearing a white shirt and black pants under his cape. Knee-high boots were also part of the outfit.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Now tell me," The man's voice was dangerously low, "What's your business being here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You couldn't utter a sound as he glared at you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Oh god _, you thought, watching his hair move as he spoke, was he going to kill you?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh you not going to answer me? Should I kill you here and now?" The man asked, his sword lifting up your chin so his weapon was pointed at your neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Wait- No- I have an explanation." You quickly responded, your eyes peeking another look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man kicked your leg. "Then speak."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I was traveling and found this house here, I thought no one was here and I-," You paused, "I thought I could stay here until morning."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man rolled his eyes, though his pointed sword never faltered. "That doesn't explain why I caught you stealing from my chest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You bit your lip. You were in a sticky situation - this man was going to kill you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Alright, listen man, why don't you just let me leave without your stuff and we never speak about this again? It doesn't just have to be violence, y'know-" You were cut off by the sword at your throat being replaced by a large hand. Your breathing was slightly cut off. The man was gripping your throat tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No. I don't know _how _you found me, but I won't let you leave here alive." The man fixed his grip on you. "Besides, violence is my type of thing."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You swallowed thickly under the man's gaze. Up close, you could see his eyes were a deep gold-ish color. Scars littered his face and there was a huge one that ran from his left eyes to the bottom of his face on his right side. You could see his teeth were clearly sharp and wondered why. The answer came to you almost immediately as you took notice of his pointy, pig-like ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Your mind wandered a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You wondered what those teeth could do to someone. Maybe seriously injure them if the guy wanted to... You wondered if maybe he'd kill you that way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You probably wouldn't mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I mean, ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________being bite to death by a hotass guy?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Oh and imagine if he bite your _neck- _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Are you listening to me or not?" You were brought out of your daydream. The guy was staring at you weirdly, but his hand was off you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"No." You answered honestly. He narrowed his eyes at you, however, he didn't speak. He seemed to be thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Before you could stop yourself, you spoke, "What do those teeth do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man blinked at you, clearly startled. He hadn't expected that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________" _What? _" He asked.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What? Do you want to show me instead?" You smirked, your confidence building up. The man got over his startled state and instead glared at you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________

___"I'm sure you wouldn't be able to handle what they could do." You saw his lips twitch upwards as he spoke._ _ _

___You scoffed, "Really? Why don't we try it out then?"_ _ _

___The man stared at you for a bit then shook his head. "You're wasting my time. Get up and leave." You could see a faint tint of pink on his cheeks._ _ _

___You stood, leaving you bag on the floor, though. You doubted he'd let you keep it._ _ _

___Unless..._ _ _

____!!!!!!!Smut Ahead (; !!!!!!!!!! _"__ _ _ _

___I bet those teeth could cover my neck in bites, wouldn't they?" The man had frozen. "I bet they could make me scream if you really wanted too..."_ _ _

___The man lifted a finger. "Do not continue that. You'll regret it. Just leave."_ _ _

___Ignoring him you continued. "Those teeth could make me beg, couldn't they? They could probably make me moan as well, righ-"_ _ _

___It happened so quickly you couldn't process it. One second you were taunting / teasing him a few feet away from him and the next you were under him. His mouth had latched onto your neck and he was making soft noises that anyone could mistake for growls. His teeth were nicking your neck occasionally and his mouth sucked on your skin._ _ _

___ _

___Your hands were pressed on his chest and you could feel his muscles through the shirt. It turned you on quite a lot. Although you weren't making many noises, your heavy breathing seemed to be enough for him._ _ _

___He slowly stopped attacking your neck and lifted his head. As you met eyes, you could see that the gold-ish color had been replaced by a similar red color. He didn't give you much time to dwell on it though, as he pressed his mouth against yours. You kissed him back, your lips occasionally being grazed by his tusks._ _ _

___Your tongues slowly met and soon they were doing a dance of some sorts. The man's hands had been on your waist the whole and time, so, deciding to further things, you placed your hands on his and guided them towards the under of your coat. He seemed to take the hit since he shook your hands off and started to lift the coat. You two only broke the kiss to take the top off before quickly connecting again._ _ _

___As he kissed you, he led a hand over your stomach and up your torso, right near your chest. He lifted you up a bit so he could untie the bra and take it off of you. After the piece of garment was thrown to the side, he started groping your breasts gently._ _ _

___You let out a soft moan as he ran his thumbs over your hardened nipple. Pleased at the sound you made, he ran repeated his actions. Another noise emitted from you._ _ _

___His other hand joined in and soon you were gasping for air as he massaged your breasts._ _ _

___Once he seemed to be finished, he lowered his hands. His eyes went over to yours and a silent conversation passed between you. He got off the bed and went over to a drawer. Opening it, he pulled out what seemed to be lube._ _ _

___He walked back over to you and set it down. You watched as he took off his cloak and set it down carefully, soon followed by his white shirt. He seemed hesitant to pull his top off though, and you understood as soon as you saw why. Even bigger scars were all over his chest and body._ _ _

___"Are you going to take your clothing off or will I have to rip it off you as well?" The man asked, now only in his underwear. You could see a tent-like shape there._ _ _

___"I wouldn't mind you ripping them off, I suppose." The man waved you away and you rolled your eyes, unzipping your jeans and kicking off your boots._ _ _

___Once you were ready, you laid back and watched as he spread your legs gently. You had also just noticed his hair had been pulled into a loose ponytail. He looked cute like that._ _ _

___You were shot out of your thoughts harshly as your felt the same man's teeth start attacking your pussy. You bounced up in surprise, but he had his hands on your legs to keep your from moving. You felt his tongue skillfully snake it's way into your hole and then out. It went up to your clit, making you groan softly._ _ _

___Your hands were gripping the red sheets tightly, eyes closing and your moans vibrating through your body._ _ _

___When it all came to a stop, you let out a whine. You sat up to see what in the world this man was doing and promptly stopped. You weren't expecting him to be _that _big. He had put lube on his dick and was now making sure to spread it all over. His glanced up at you and raised his eyebrows.___ _ _

___"Nothing." You breathed, slowly leaning back. You felt his tip at your entrance and hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as you thought it'd hurt._ _ _

___You were thankful as he had slowly put his cock into you, letting you get used to him for a bit._ _ _

___Your gratefulness was long forgotten after he slammed his his hips against yours, quite literally making your scream._ _ _

___"Now, now, you've got to shut that pretty mouth of yours. We don't want to be waking the neighbors, do we?"_ _ _

___Your hand was on your mouth, desperately trying to shut out moans and gasps. It didn't help that he was running a finger over your whole body, making you shiver as he pounded into you._ _ _

___You clenched your pussy against him and was delightfully surprised to hear him choke out a moan. You clenched again and heard him make a noise between as moan and grunt. Repeating your actions, he decided to do the same with you. He brought a hand to your clit and began messing with it._ _ _

___Your body was now shaking terribly and your hands were trying to find something to grab other than the sheets. When the man above paused his hand movements, you took the chance to make him moan again. It worked like a charm._ _ _

___Your 'celebrations' were short-lived however, because his hand went back to it's position on your clit._ _ _

___You were both now moaning and letting out other lewd noises. Your legs were shaking badly and you feared that you both had indeed waken the neighbors. (Were there really neighbors though...?)_ _ _

___"Gonna," You panted, your eyes shut tightly, "Cum."_ _ _

___The man only let out a grunt to signal he heard you._ _ _

___With a final groan, he pulled out and came beside you both. You came at the same time. He lowered himself beside you, his breathing ragged, almost the same as yours._ _ _

___After a few minutes of silence, you spoke._ _ _

___"I never asked for your name."_ _ _

___..._ _ _

___"Technoblade. Yours?" ..._ _ _

___"Y/N."_ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

___Extra scene lol_ _ _

___\--_ _ _

___"Yes...I hope you have a..." Technoblade eyed your slight limping. "...nice travel home."_ _ _

___Scoffing, you waved him away. As you turned, you both heard a door creak open. Turning back, you saw a man with large, black, feathered wings blinking sleepily with a coffee mug. He had a smug smile on his face._ _ _

___"Who's this young lady, Techno?"_ _ _

___(oh phil...)_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this instead of sleeping ahahahahahaha anyways quackity's lore stream was pog 👍  
> Also the description of techno's house is purely out of my bad memory so i apologize if its wrong (: (as well as his canon height btw)
> 
> Hopefully the next smut-shot / one-shot will be out tmrw so yeah (:


	6. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the story is that you are Dreams previously unknown older sister, and before you ask, it’s not drista. Only Sam knew you existed, and said you couldn’t visit Dream in Pandora’s box. After you let him fuck you, he lets you through. After that, Sapnap realizes you exist, and rapes you inside of the community house, along with George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings and Content Warnings!!!!!!!!  
> -  
> -Rape (I in no way condone the actions of this au!sapnap and au!george.)  
> -Smut  
> -Cursing

(Some info - Dream is green man, Y/N is yellow woman. Dream is :) and Y/N is =) Both have white masks, Dream has :) mask and Y/N has =) mask )) 

-  
You narrowed your eyes at the tall man in front of you. Your mask covered most of your face and your hair was covering the rest.

"I'm not going to break him out or anything. Just let me see you." You spoke.

You had been trying to visit your brother who was currently locked up in a prison called, "Pandora's box". Dream, his name was. You weren't too sure why he was locked up in a prison as you had just recently moved to what was called 'Dream SMP' and only knew that the prison was unescapable.

"You really think I trust you? For heavens sake you're his sister." The guard at the prison, known as Awesamdude, narrowed his eyes at you. His face was partially hidden by a green gas mask. 

"That has nothing to do with this." You insisted stubbornly. Only Sam and Dream knew you were Dream's sister, making it easy for you to gain friends who knew Dream. 

"It has everything to do with Dream!" Sam almost yelled, throwing his hands up. "Besides, did you not hear about how your own fucking brother killed a 17 year old? What if he kills you?" 

You rolled your eyes. "He wouldn't kill me, Sam. He loves me! He wouldn't want anyone to hurt me." Sam was now quiet, still glaring at you. His netherite armor shone in the daylight. 

"Fine. On one condition though." Sam turned away from you. "You let me do whatever I want to you for an hour." 

You frowned. "No way!" Sam turned back around. 

"Then you can't visit Dream. Simply as that, Y/N." 

You crossed you arms. "Half an hour?" 

"No." 

"Sam, _please _." You whined. You just wanted to see your poor old brother...__

__Sam was staring at you intently. He finally sighed and turned, starting to walk out of the building you too were in. "Come on then."_ _

__\--_ _

__\--_ _

__\--_ _

__"You want to...?" You said slowly, watching Sam from the corner of your eye. You were currently at the front entrance of the prison and Sam wanted to do his 30 minutes now. You weren't going to lie - you were a bit scared._ _

__"Well, did I stutter?" Sam asked, his tone sharp. It made you wince. You wondered what Dream would think of you right now. Submitting to a guy you barely know so you could visit your brother who's in jail for heaven knows what._ _

__Sam tapped your shoulder sharply. "Did you not hear me? I said strip." You blinked, then rolled your eyes at him._ _

__"Aren't supposed to be the one to strip me? I mean you get to do whatever you want to me, not me doing whatever I want for me."_ _

__Sam glared at you and you faintly heard a soft "ssss" sound. It made you tense up, reminding you of the foul monsters called creepers._ _

__"I suggest you cooperate unless you want to be fucked then sent home. Friendly reminder that I'm quite literally the owner of this whole jail and I only let in very few.:_ _

__Clearly disgruntled, you starting taking off your own armor. It left you in your yellow hoodie with a =) face and your jeans. Taking a glance at Sam, you could see he was watching you closely. You took off the sweater to reveal a shirt. It was white._ _

__Soon enough, you had all of your clothing off except your under garments._ _

__Sam had taken off his armor, but that was about it._ _

__"Why don't you take off your mask as well?" Sam asked, walked over to you. You had moved to a black bed near the corner of the wall._ _

__"No," You quickly said, "Absolutely not. Not if you don't." Same snorted._ _

__"Fair." Sam took a glance at your body. "Why don't we start with something basic? Get on your knees, yeah?" It was more of a command than a question. Grumbling to yourself, you obligated and knelt in front of Sam. You watched him start unbuckling his belt and unzip his pants._ _

__Once his jeans were off, he took his dick out. Taking it with your hands you stroked him slowly, running your thumb over his slit and tip. You heard him exhale sharply at your movements._ _

__Once accustomed to the feeling of his size, you took his cock into your mouth. Your tongue wrapped around his tip then down. You started slow just to mess with him, but ti seemed that Sam was impatient because he instead grabbed your hair (minding the mask) and pushed you into his cock, making you deepthroat him. You were caught off guard and started gagging on his dick. The vibrations seemed to please him because he groaned and pushed you further._ _

__You grabbed onto his thighs and slightly shook him, needing air. Sam rolled his eyes but let go of you. Once he figured you had enough air, he grabbed your head again and pushed you onto his dick. You were ready this time and started bobbing your head rhythmically, sometimes going all the way just to make his moan._ _

__After a while Sam tapped your head and let you stop. You neck was starting to hurt from the bobbing._ _

__"You can get on the bed now." Sam muttered, helping you up. You silently laughed at his awkwardness and did get on the black bed. You hated to admit it but the way Sam groaned and slightly pulled your hair turned you on. You were glad your face was covered when Sam pulled down your underwear, because if not he would have seen your red face.__

__Sam did not take of his mask like you had expected him to do. Instead, he took one of his fingers and shoved it instead you. You let out a strangled gasp at that, but it soon turned into a soft moan as he began exploring your insides._ _

__Sam then added a second finger and began stretching you out as much as he could. As he did this, his other hand sneaked up to your breasts. He quickly unclasped your bra and took it off you. He took a second to look at your chest before his face started massaging them, one by one. You tried not letting out any noises, but you just _had _to.___ _

___Putting a third finger in, Sam moved to the other breast, running his fingers over your nipples and tracing things on them._ _ _

___Same finally stopped and pulled the fingers out of you. His dick was still hard as he placed it at your entrance. As he pushed inside, you let out a groan, throwing your head back and your eyes shutting. Sam let your body adjust to him for a bit, not wanting to hurt you._ _ _

___Once he felt was enough time, you started to fuck you at a steady pace. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the front of the prison and soon feminine and masculine moans joined in. One of Sam's finger quickly ran over your pussy before finding the clit. He rubbed it slowly before going the same pace as he was while fucking you._ _ _

___You didn't care how loud you were being - you were enjoying the sex. You never thought _Sam _of all people would be one to please the women ((please what im i writing help)).___ _ _

___You felt your orgasm coming soon and thought you ought to let Sam know. Same seemed to know, though ((got them spidey senses) because he started to pick up his pace with both his finger and his fucking. HIs groans seemed to get louder as well and you figured he was coming to an orgasm as well._ _ _

___You both finished around the same time and you were glad Sam had pulled out before cumming. You didn't want your brother thinking things while you visited._ _ _

___\--_ _ _

___\--_ _ _

___\--_ _ _

___Visiting Dream had gone...eh. He was happy to see you, but he acted like he had gone insane. He had kept talking about some book. You had no idea what he was on about, really._ _ _

___You were now currently heading to the community house to meet with 'Sapnap'. You had no idea why he wanted to meet, especially at _night. _Pulling your mask a little lower, you entered the huge house. You waited silently for the man to show up. You caught sight of the windows and saw that the curtains had been pulled to a close.___ _ _

___You heard the door open and turned to see a black haired man with a white bandana around his forehead. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AYO AYO AYO AYO SMUT AND RAPE AHEAD AYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ _ _

___"Sapnap." You greeted._ _ _

___"Y/N." Sapnap responded slowly._ _ _

___"What did you want to meet for?"_ _ _

___Sapnap thought for a second. "I wanted to talk." You beckoned for him to continue. "We both know Dream is in prison right? Well...he did horrible things Y/N. Horrible things. And I've been . . . I've been thinking and thinking, trying to come up with ways I could get revenge on that _bastard. _" Sapnap's voice had turned quite sinister near the end. He cleared his throat before continuing.___ _ _

___"This morning, Y/N . . . See this morning I over heard a conversation I probably shouldn't have. But it's fine, because it all come to play, doesn't it?" Sapnap had gotten uncomfortably closer to you._ _ _

___"You see, Y/N, Dream loves being powerful. And one of the ways he'd do that is by hurting things that people loved most. Now, what if I told you, I could do that to HIM! I could hurt the person he loved most. Because you want to know why, Y/N? Do you want to know why?" Sapnap was gripping your shoulders tightly now._ _ _

___"Because I know who they are. And that's _you _. I know what you did earlier with Sam. I know he let you visit Dream because you let him fuck you. So I have an idea, Y/N. The best idea, really." Sapnap whispered the last bit to you before he turned you over.___ _ _

___"What- Sapnap what are you-?" You asked him as he tied you hands with something you didn't recognize._ _ _

___"This is inevitable, Y/N, just relax." Sapnap muttered. He forced you onto the ground and you tried hitting him with your shoulder._ _ _

___"Sapnap- Let me go you BITCH!" You yelled, trying to kick him away._ _ _

___You both heard a door open and shut. Craning your neck to see who it was, you were relieved to see GeorgeNotFound._ _ _

___"GEORGE! HELP!" You yelled, your feet still kicking._ _ _

___"Oh, George. Here to help?" Sapnap asked. Your heart seemed to drop as you realized George wasn't here to help. You could feel yourself start to panic, tearing starting to well up in your eyes. You didn't want to be fucked by fucking _Sapnap and George _. You just wanted to go to sleep and dream of good things.___ _ _

___The rest of the night was quite a blur. You faintly remembered crying as Sapnap and George did multiple things to you and eventually leaving you perfectly clothed at your temporary house. It was like nothing happened._ _ _

___Something you did remember, though, was a thought that stayed in your head throughout everything. Two words._ _ _

___Why me?_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write.
> 
> Sorry about the lack of smut, I hope the Technoblade one is better than this one (:
> 
> And I'm so sorry for the 98% of women who have to go through sexual assault everyday. Much love <3
> 
> (Sorry about any spelling mistakes, stayed up till 2 am writing this haha)


	7. Mild Cold (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-May I have some more?  
> Im a techno simp lets not talk about it, any techno content is good content  
> ///////  
> Fluff -- dmsp!Technoblade takes care of you while you have a cold. Not a relationship but not just friends. (fwb maybe??) (Takes place in the other techno chapter au. This chapters a few months after that happened)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno simps my beloved <3 Here's some fluff because we need to go to horny jail. /lh
> 
> \--Content Warnings--  
> -  
> -Soft Techno (/j)

\--  
\--

You had woken up in the night multiple times due to your stuffy nose and sore throat. You wondered if you had gotten sick or not, because sometimes you seemed fine and other times you seemed sick. 

When Technoblade noticed you hadn't come down for breakfast that morning, he had climbed up the ladder to peak into your room. He found you sniffing under the covers, trying to get more sleep. 

"Y/N?" Technoblade's voice rang out. Your head poked out from under the covers and he could see your red nose. 

"Yeah?" You asked, your voice raspy. Technoblade frowned at you from the ladder. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, shifting. You coughed into your elbow quickly before answering him. 

"Yeah. I'm alright." Your nose twitched as your felt a sneeze start to form. 

Technoblade raised an eyebrow at you. "Really? Because it seems like you're-" Your sneeze interrupted him. "...sick." 

You waved him away, sitting up. He could see you blinking sleepily, as if you hadn't gotten much sleep. 

"I'm fine, really. I'll come down to eat in a few." Muttering, you turned around and went back into the covers, longing for warmth. Sometimes you hated being with Technoblade because of where his house resided - the snowy tundra. It was always cold despite the sun not being covered by clouds. It was often that you had at least two blankets to keep you warm during the night. 

You were shutting your eyes when you heard the trapdoor to your room open again. Assuming it was Techno checking up on you, you didn't move. Much to your surprise, a different masculine voice spoke. 

"Are you sick, Y/N?" 

You flipped over and poked your head out of the blankets to see a black winged man with a bucket hat. In his hands was a white mug with something hot inside. 

"Phil, good morning," You yawned, wincing as your throat hit you with another pang of pain. "I don't think I am ill, but I might've caught a cold over night - not too sure." 

Phil shook his head, slightly smiling. "I figured. I made you Chamomile teas to help you with it. You should stay in bed today, you don't want your cold to worsen." Phil walked over to your bed and placed the steaming tea on your bedside table. 

"Thank you, Phil." You thanked the man and took the mug with your hands. Smiling gently at you, he left you alone in the room. You sipped the tea and cringed as the hot water almost burned your mouth. Leaving it to cool a bit, you went back into your blankets and wrapped yourself tightly in them. 

After what seemed to be 15 minutes, the trapdoor to your room opened again. Stifling a small groan, you tightly shut your eyes. Maybe they'd go away. Not that you didn't want company - you just wanted to get sleep. 

You heard walking towards your bed and soon the side of your bed sunk a bit. A warm body was next to you. 

"So you're sick." Technoblade's familiar voice filled your ears. You grunted slightly, acknowledging him. There was an awkward silence for a bit before the weight on your bed left. 

"Alright, make sure you drink the tea, Y/N." You quickly unwrapped yourself to find Techno about to leave. 

"Wait," You quickly spoke. Technoblade looked back at you. "Can you stay?" You asked softly. Technoblade stared at you for a bit before caving. He went back to your bed. 

"Just for a bit," He muttered, sitting on your bed again. "I've got to do things later." You scooted to the side of your bed and allowed him to be able to lay comfortably in bed with you. 

You were soon both pressed against in each other and Technoblade was gently running his fingers through your hair. You were lulled to sleep by his soft speaking and movements. 

\--- 

Extra Scene hehe 

\--- 

"Be quieter this time, alright?" Phil's teasing smile grew as Technoblade glared at him. His cheeks were tinted a rosy pink. 

"I'm only going to see if they need anything." 

"Sure, Techno, sure." Technoblade glared at the winged man before turning and climbing up the ladder to your bedroom. 

Once the man was alone, he sighed, the smile still on his face. 

"Young love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this as gender neutral as possible but i realized this happened in the same au as the other techno chapter happened so yeah ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I apologize for the short chapter but quackity one shot + smut coming soon [insert cool sunglasses emoji]


	8. Laundry's Ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I make another request? If so
> 
> DSMP Quackity x Female Reader.
> 
> Something dark and smutty with a touch of yandere especially after the most recent stream. That's about the specifics though.
> 
> Keep up the good work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings -  
> -  
> -Smut  
> -Yandere behavior (just barely tbh)  
> -Cursing  
> -Mentions / Implications of torture  
> -Several mentions of blood
> 
> ((HEY! HEY YOU! Read this or the thingy won't make sense (: This is set in an au where Karlnapity is no more and is now Karlnap. Quackity becomes obsessed with you (or something) and yeah. Also, Dream hurt you at some point in your life and now Quackity has an extra reason to torture him.))

You up at the sky and let out a small sigh. You were cutting down trees for wood as you wanted to make a bigger and better house for yourself. You also wanted to get leaves with your shears for the outside décor. Maybe some grass as well. 

As the sun began to set, you gathered the logs and leaves and hurried back home. As you neared the small house, you saw it started to rain. Annoyed, you shoved your items into your house so they wouldn't get wet. You put them into a small pile and put the leaves in a basket so they wouldn't be damaged. You set the basket down and stretched. Deciding to make yourself something to you, you went over to the kitchen where you looked around for things to eat. 

There was a piece of cooked porkchops (rip techno) on a plate and it was covered by a napkin. You took the plate in your hands and sat at the table eating your food. 

It was a depressing meal but it was better than nothing. As you stood to wash your plate, a rough knocking came from your door. _Who on earth was knocking at your door at night, while it was raining?_

__You set down your plate and went over to the door. You slowly opened it and and almost closed it in surprise._ _

__"Quackity...?" The man before you was wet from the rain and had red stains on his hands, face and clothing. Long shears were in his hands and they did not seem clean._ _

__Quackity shifted slightly. "Can you let me in?" You eyed his clothing but stepped aside so he could get in. You watched as he brought in some water._ _

__"Quackity... What the hell happened?" You could tell that the red stains were blood and not paint._ _

__"Dream happened." Quackity's face turned upwards and he seemed almost proud of himself. You tensed at the sound of the name._ _

__"What do you mean? He's still in prison, right?" Quackity turned to you and saw your concerned face._ _

__"Oh yeah, of course. But I mean... Sam still allows visits doesn't he?" You still didn't understand._ _

__Seeing your confusion Quackity sighed. "Well, firstly, Dream has that revival book, doesn't he? Well apparently he threw it into lava. He knows everything in the book though. So I told him to tell, or I'd be visiting everyday with these." Quackity lifted up the shears. Up close you could see blood start to dry. Your throat went dry._ _

__"Anyways, the second reason is because of you! He hurt you so now I hurt him, of course." You would have thought Quackity was just joking, but by the way he was smiling sadistically you had a gut turning feeling he wasn't._ _

__Quackity caught your reaction to his words and his face softened. "Don't worry, I didn't kill him. Not yet, anyways." You weren't too reassured. I mean, if your very good friend suddenly appeared at your house with bloody shears and blood-stained clothing, claiming they _hadn't _killed someone, you wouldn't believe them either, would you?___ _

___"Alright well..." Your closed the door. "Do you want to change out of the...clothing?" You gestured to his stained clothing. He glanced down and nodded._ _ _

___"I don't think you have clothing I could wear though, right?" Quackity followed you to the back of the house where the bathroom was._ _ _

___"No...But I could wash your clothes while you shower. I'll try to dry them quickly." Quackity shrugged then followed you into the bathroom._ _ _

___"Here, can you take this as well." He gave you his shear and you carefully took them. You didn't dare look at them for more than a second for fear you'd overthink._ _ _

___"Are you going to watch me strip or?" Quackity was staring at you._ _ _

___"Oh sorry, put the clothes outside the door." A faint shade of red covered your face as you quickly left the bathroom. You took the shears in your hand and went over to the kitchen, placing it down on the sink. You turned the water on and waited until it was warm before putting the tool under the stream. You scrubbed using your hands and finally scrapped all blood off._ _ _

___Once you had finished, you put the shears on the counter to dry. Walking back to the bathroom, you heard the water running and saw Quackity's clothing on the outside of the door. You took it and went to the laundry part of your home. You placed the clothing in the self-wash and self-dryer and turned it on. It would take around an hour for the clothing to completely wash and dry._ _ _

___Quackity would have to walk around the house in a towel._ _ _

___Leaving the laundry to do it's things, you went back to the to the hallway and opened the closet, pulling out a towel for Quackity. You should have told him you had none in the bathroom._ _ _

___Taking the towel, you knocked on the shower door. "I forgot to tell you that there's no towels in there, so I brought you one."_ _ _

___You hoped Quackity heard you as you opened the door and quickly dropped the towel inside. You then shut the door. Deciding it'd be best to leave Quackity on his own now, you went into your bedroom. Inside you found your cat curled up in a ball on your bed. It's head lifted up to glance at you and it meowed, stretching it limbs._ _ _

___"Why don't I let you out? Just be careful of the rain." You told the cat, as if it could understand. You lifted them and walked to your door, opening it letting them outside. They happily left the house. Your cat was always odd. It liked the rain and it was almost as if it could understand you sometimes._ _ _

___You shut the door quietly and went back into your bedroom, sitting on the edge of your bed. You heard your door open and turned to see a half-naked Quackity._ _ _

___Only the towel was covering his his waist and down. His chest was completely exposed. You coughed and your eyes quickly turned away from him, settling for your bookshelf._ _ _

___"...So when are my clothes getting out of the washer or dryer or whatever?"_ _ _

___"They should be out in the next uh...hour." You heard Quackity shuffle awkwardly._ _ _

___"Oh." . . . "What do we do in the meantime?" You shrugged._ _ _

___Quackity shuffled over to your bed and sat near you._ _ _

___"So," You said slowly, "How did you manage to convince Sam to let you bring the shears inside?"_ _ _

___Quackity's lips were brought into a smile. "It took some convincing, but he knew that I was going in for the right intentions. He gave me the shears before I entered though. I just wanted to bring in a sword and axe, so he gave me his weapons to use instead of mine."_ _ _

___”You should have seen Dream’s face when he saw what I had. Kept yelling for Sam.”_ _ _

___You almost didn’t believe him – Dream never let himself seen as vulnerable._ _ _

___”And you’re going to visit him every day?” Quackity nodded, still grinning._ _ _

___”He deserves it.” You nodded slowly with Quackity. You both fell into a small silence, only hearing the soft pitter patter of rain outside the house. You didn’t know your eyes had drifted over too look at Quackity. His hair was still wet, although not dripping anymore. His skin was olive colored and you couldn’t help but admire how clear his face was._ _ _

___A small cough interrupted your ‘daydream’. You looked upwards to find Quackity looking at you quizzically._ _ _

___”What? Are you enjoying the view?” He winked at you, making you roll your eyes and turn away._ _ _

___”Fuck you.” There was a few seconds of silence before Quackity responded._ _ _

___”Fuck me yourself, coward.”_ _ _

___You scoffed, ignoring the blush that was creeping onto your face. “I’d love to, but I’m lacking a body part that would allow me to actually fuck you.”_ _ _

___Quackity laughed. “That doesn’t have to stop you from kissing me, does it?” Your head snapped towards him. He was grinning at you._ _ _

___”You said fuck, not kiss.” You reminded him. He rolled his eyes at you._ _ _

___”What’s the difference, really?” He paused, then frowned. “Never mind. They are very different.”_ _ _

___Your eyes were still on him. You wouldn’t say no to a kiss. Especially from Quackity._ _ _

___”You know, you’re really looking like you’re considering giving me a kiss.”_ _ _

___”Maybe I was.” You snorted, looking out the window. Quackity let out an exaggerated sigh._ _ _

___”Come _on _then. Please? Pretty please?” You looked back to see Quackity try to make puppy eyes. Instead his face was pulled into a deformed smile. The sight made you laugh and he pouted.___ _ _

___”Alright, alright, just stop with the faces.” Quackity’s face lit up._ _ _

___”Wait really-?” You cut him of with a very quick kiss. He blinked then pouted again._ _ _

___”I didn’t have a chance to feel it! That’s not fair, Y/N.”_ _ _

___”You said a kiss and didn’t specify, Quackity.”_ _ _

___Again, please?” You shook you head but leaned into your head into his._ _ _

___Lips slightly parted, you pressed your against him. Your hands instinctively went to his shoulders, and it was the same for him, except his on your waist._ _ _

___It was a short kiss, but it was most definitely enjoyed by Quackity, because as you pulled away he softly whined._ _ _

___”It was short as well.” You laughed, pulling your hands away. You ran a finger through you hair._ _ _

___”Well why don’t you kiss me and tell me how long you want it to be? You’re so whiny, man.”_ _ _

___”Look at me then.” You raised your eyebrows and looked up, only to have Quackity’s face back onto yours. It was a bit more forceful as you had been pushed onto the bed, Quackity on top of you. How did the towel stay during this? You had no idea._ _ _

___Each of Quackity’s hands were beside you, pushing himself up. As you both kissed, you could faintly feel his scar at the corner of his lip._ _ _

___This went on for a few more seconds, (which seemed like a decade /pos /nm) until Quackity pulled back, his eyes locking with yours._ _ _

___”So, how was that?” Quackity made no move to get off you._ _ _

___”How am I supposed to answer that? My best friend just kissed me for a solid minute.”_ _ _

___Quackity’s face seemed to darken at that, as if he didn’t like what you had said._ _ _

___”So I’m just a friend to you?” You blinked at that and tried to answer, but he instead spoke again._ _ _

___”Did that kiss really mean nothing? . . . Because if it didn’t, I’ll make it mean something. I’ll make you mine, Y/N.”_ _ _

___You were embarrassed to say that his words turned you on. It didn’t help that Quackity was kissing you again._ _ _

___One of his hands went down to your neck, not doing nothing but tracing a finger over it. Quackity’s teeth bit your bottom lip and you responded by parting your mouth a bit more. His tongue darted in your mouth for a second, testing the waters._ _ _

___You licked his lip, as if asking for more. Soon your tongues were pushing against each other roughly. Quackity’s hand on your neck had left and it was now messing with the hem of your shirt._ _ _

___You had a small feeling to where this was heading and you had no intentions of stopping him from doing that._ _ _

___As humans had to breath in order to live, Quackity pulled back so you both could catch your breathes. He eyed you and you smirked at him. Narrowing his eyes at you, his eyes went to attack your neck. He sucked and soft bit your neck._ _ _

___Exhaling softly, your hands went up to his damp hair. You tugged it and felt Quackity accidentally bite your neck a bit harder than intended._ _ _

___Quackity seemed to have gotten a bit impatient, but he quickly pulled your shirt off you. You didn’t stop him and instead your hands went to your jeans. You pulled them off as swiftly as possible and left Quackity to do anything he liked._ _ _

___Quackity’s lips left your neck and he sat back, admiring your body. Feeling awfully exposed and flustered, you hands covered your stomach._ _ _

___”Don’t.” Quackity took your hands off. Once he made sure you weren’t covering yourself, he started tracing kisses over your whole body. It made you wiggly slightly and gave you goosebumps._ _ _

___The raven-haired boy’s lips made their way to your thighs and near your panties._ _ _

___He then stopped kissing your body and took his fingers and traced their way up to your underwear. Quackity seemed to like to see you wiggle because he ran his finger over your pussy through the fabric of your clothes. He rubbed his fingers on it and made you gasp. Your legs threatened to close._ _ _

___”Don’t you close them.” Quackity spoke as if he had read your mind. You groaned softly._ _ _

___Quackity kept teasing you through your underwear and soon there was a small wet spot showing._ _ _

___”So wet already, aren’t you?” Quackity clicked his tongue and took his fingers off you. He grabbed your underwear and pulled it down. You tried not to feel embarrassed but it was difficult._ _ _

___Quackity did not hesitate to stick a finger inside out you. Being caught off guard, you arched your back off the bed and sharply inhaled. Quackity moved his finger in you, trying to reach every spot in you. Soon a second finger joined in, stretching you out a bit more._ _ _

___Quackity had picked up his pace now and his other hand was on the inside of your thigh, rubbing you softly._ _ _

___You were making noises now, your hand grabbing at the sheets of your bed. You would have grabbed Quackity’s hair, but you were unsure of whether the male would have liked that._ _ _

___Quackity’s pace slowed and soon he had stopped completely. He pulled his fingers out of you._ _ _

___His hands moved to the towel on his waist and he took it off. You averted your eyes and fixed them on something else, afraid you’d go red if you looked at him._ _ _

___You heard Quackity shuffle around and then felt Quackity grab your ass. He lifted you a bit and placed his dick at your entrance. Slowly inserting himself into you, your breathe quivered._ _ _

___Quackity was going awfully slow and now it was your turn to be impatient. You bucked your hips slightly._ _ _

___”What?” Quackity asked in a teasing tone._ _ _

___”You’re going to slow.”_ _ _

___Quackity raised a brow. “Really? How fast do you want me to go? Like this?” He moved a bit more._ _ _

___You shook your head. You wanted to be used by this man. And so you told him_ _ _

___”Quackity I want you to fuck me _hard _. Make me scream your name and turn me into-“___ _ _

___Funnily enough, you let out a strangled scream as Quackity slammed his hips into yours. His hands were gripping your hips tightly as he pounded into you._ _ _

___Quackity pressed his lips onto yours and you had a hard time kissing him back. Your hands traveled into his hair and you tugged and gripped it. He moaned into the kiss and encouraged you to keep your hands there._ _ _

___You felt one of Quackity’s hands slowly lower you body into the bed, but he kept fucking you, never slowing._ _ _

___One of his hands reached over to your bra, which had not yet been taken off. He shifted it to the side, not completely pulling it off and started teasing your nipples and breasts. In a small matter of time, your nipples were hard. He pinched them, then massaged the whole breast._ _ _

___Quackity’s repeated his actions multiple times before going to your other breast. He pulled from out of the kiss and you could hear him panting._ _ _

___Feeling something start to burn in your core, you gasped Quackity’s name._ _ _

___”Quackity,” Your pussy tightened around him. You couldn’t finish your sentence, not now._ _ _

___”Cum.” Quackity seemed to know what you were trying to say. “Cum for me, Y/N.”_ _ _

___The words seemed to tip you off the edge. You were a moaning and shaking mess as you came. Quackity didn’t stop, however. He instead keep fucking you._ _ _

___Your legs were starting to shake horribly and your pleasure had started to turn into pain from overstimulation._ _ _

___Quackity’s thrusts were getting messier and messier, although could barely tell. You had let go of his hair and your hands were now grabbing the sheets._ _ _

___With a final slam of his hips, Quackity pulled out to come beside you._ _ _

___After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Quackity looked over to you._ _ _

___”Was that too much? Did I hurt you?”_ _ _

___You shook your head. “It’s fine.”_ _ _

___You both laid in your bed under the sheets, hearing the rain pour down the house._ _ _

___There was a faint _beep! _in the distance and you sighed.___ _ _

___”Laundry’s Ready.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this way so short and late wtf
> 
> anyways im getting a bad feeling that my writings starting to get repetitive  
> I hope this is fine by the way, i didnt know how to put the yandere behavior in lol


	9. How you came to live in the snow biome. (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAME AU ?! THAT'S SOOO AWESOME! Can you write more Techno fics as some sort of a continuation to these two fics?  
> I what to see how Phil made her stay with them (after what he heard in the 1st fic XD) and I want to see if they're gonna fall in love uwu  
> \--  
> Takes place after last one shot / Reader's house burns to the ground and they move in with Phil and techno  
> \--  
> Content Warnings:  
> -  
> -Cursing

"Yes...I hope you have a..." Technoblade eyed your slight limping. "...nice travel home." 

Scoffing, you waved him away. As you turned, you both heard a door creak open. Turning back, you saw a man with large, black, feathered wings blinking sleepily with a coffee mug. He had a smug smile on his face. 

"Who's this young lady, Techno?" 

\-- 

You shifted awkwardly. You assumed this was the owner of the second house. 

_oh god how much had he heard?_

__Technoblade was quiet for a second. “Just some traveler, Phil. Why don’t you get back to bed? You look exhausted.” His voice was tight._ _

__The winged man’s smirk grew as he leaned onto the doorway. “That’s not what I heard.”_ _

__Both you and Technoblade had gone red, but it wasn’t very noticeable with Technoblade’s reddish skin._ _

__”You should get back in, I think a blizzard’s coming.” Phil looked at you and pointed to the sky. He was right – it was cloudy._ _

__”Uh – I think I can make it back to my house before the storm.” It was a very bad lie but you didn’t want to be here right now._ _

__Technoblade scoffed. “You know you won’t.” You glared at him._ _

__”Just stay the night – or day, dunno how long the storm will last – with Techno. I’m sure he won’t mind.” The winged man still had the teasing tone._ _

__”Oh come on Phil,” Techno muttered, shifting uncomfortably, “It was a onetime thing.”_ _

__’Phil’ made a sort of sound before ruffling his feathers. “Well I want to actually get sleep tonight. You both should as well.” The man went back into his house and closed the door._ _

__”Well you heard him. Come on before the storm hits.” Technoblade waved you back over. He led you back into the house._ _

__”You can sleep on the couch.”_ _

__You frowned but stayed silent. Technoblade threw you a blanket before heading up the ladder and leaving you alone._ _

__Sighing softly, you covered yourself in the sheet and shut your eyes._ _

__\--_ _

__Time skip // A week later. //_ _

__\--_ _

__A week had passed and you had learned that the winged man’s full name was Philza. He, however, insisted you called him Phil._ _

__Technoblade had acted as if _that _night had never happened. He rarely talked to you, and if he did it was to ask you to do things around the place.___ _

___You see, you would have left them the day the storm had passed. The thing was that you had no clue where to go. Besides that, Phil wanted you to stay. You weren’t sure why, but you wouldn’t say no to a place to stay._ _ _

___Phil and Technoblade had made you a temporary bed in Technoblade’s upstairs (“Not downstairs Phil, what if she runs in the middle of the night?”)._ _ _

___You were worried for your pets at home and just hoped that your neighbor would feed them._ _ _

___During the week, you had also met someone named Ranboo. He was…peculiar. Half of his skin / face was completely white while the other half was white. He had horns on his head and had sharp and long elf-like ears. Gold earrings were hanging from his ears._ _ _

___Ranboo had two different colored eyes as one was red while the other was green. He always wore a black suit and man, Ranboo was _tall _.___ _ _

___He was usually around 6 feet tall, but once you had seen Ranboo accidentally splash himself with water and he had grown to be _8 _fucking feet tall. It seemed that when Ranboo was startled he grew in height.___ _ _

___You learned from Phil that Ranboo was part Enderman and part of something they didn’t know. You also learned that Technoblade was part _Piglin _and not part pig. (Although they are almost the same.)___ _ _

___For almost two days, you had been wearing the same clothing you had until the storm passed. When it did, Ranboo had been kind enough to lend you a shirt and pants until you went to find a village with clothing you could steal. The trip had been successful and you had brought back things that fit you. (Much unlike Ranboo’s clothes, which had may or may not had made you trip.)_ _ _

___Living with Technoblade and Philza, it was quite calm. You knew you probably couldn’t stay there forever, but that was fine._ _ _

___\--_ _ _

___Time skip another week lol_ _ _

___\--_ _ _

___During the second week, you had left Technoblade and Philza’s house in search of your own. Phil made you promise that you’d come back once you found it. Technoblade had complained about that, but you knew he secretly wished you’d stay a bit longer._ _ _

___He had talked to you a bit more during the second week._ _ _

___On a late Friday afternoon you had finally found your home in the plains biome. Everything was as it should be and your pets were safe and healthy._ _ _

___You had stayed there for the rest of the weekend until you packed your leather bag and set off to Technoblade and Philza’s house._ _ _

___When you had gotten there, Phil was relieved to see you were alright. Technoblade was as well, but he didn’t say anything but greet you. From the corner of your eyes you saw how he quickly checked you over from afar, making sure you had no big injuries._ _ _

___After a final goodbye, you had left for your house, planning to stay there for a while._ _ _

___Two months after, you were used to having a certain winged man show up at your door every week._ _ _

___He had multiple times offered you to live near / with them so you didn’t have to travel long distances just to visit them, but you always denied, not wanting to be a bother. Another month had passed and everything was just going fine, really._ _ _

___That was until your house was uh. . .caught on fire. Lightning had struck it and you had panicked to get your pets out. After that you tried putting the fire out, but it was soon to much._ _ _

___You watched your home burn to a crisp._ _ _

___When the fire was over, you saw that few things had been spared such as gold (which had surprising hadn’t melted) and very few clothing. You had nowhere to go._ _ _

___Except Technoblade and Phil’s house._ _ _

___And so you set off to their home. You didn’t cross path’s with Phil, who was just coming to see you. It was a nasty surprise when he saw your home burnt down._ _ _

___When you arrived at Technoblade’s home, it was almost midnight. You knocked at his door, making your two dogs and cat sit down. The door opened almost instantly and a sharp sword was pointed at you._ _ _

___”Woah – Technoblade.” You said, eyeing the sword._ _ _

___”What are you doing here? Isn’t Phil supposed to be visiting you?”_ _ _

___Your eyes widened as you had completely forgotten._ _ _

____oh fuck_ _ _ _

___Luckily, Phil had arrived just then. After Technoblade heard what happened, he begrudgingly let you stay inside._ _ _

___Soon enough, you, Technoblade and Phil had expanded Technoblade’s small house and Phil’s small so that you had a bedroom upstairs. Phil and Techno’s homes looked almost like one big house (they had connected it together)._ _ _

___You were grateful that they had let you live with them and you were excited to try out this new ‘lifestyle.’___

___-_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___May not be active this weekend but I will stay up to finish some smut one shots you guys requested (:_ _ _

___Dream x Reader will be next (followed by ranboo x reader and bbh x reader)_ _ _


	10. Long time no see, eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I perhaps request another fic? 😶
> 
> Dream x Fem. Reader.  
> Smut in the prison.  
> Already established relationship.  
> But before the smut, the two of them plan on how to get him out of there.  
> \--  
> Content Warnings  
> -  
> -smut  
> -cursing (?)

”Set your respawn point there.” And you did. 

You were going to visit Dream in prison. You were both in a relationship, but it had been kept a secret because of Dream’s bad reputation. You personally thought he didn’t deserve to be locked in a prison with _that _much security.__

__Currently you were passing through the whole bunches of security with Awesamdude. You were almost there._ _

__”Move with the bridge when it starts moving.” You nodded and waited for the hot flow of lava to clear. As it did, you looked across to see Dream looking back at you, both, as if he hadn’t expected you to visit him._ _

__You moved with the bridge and finally made it to the other side. You got off and turned to watch the lava start to flow back. When it was done, the blocks separating you from Dream were pulled down._ _

__”Y/N.” Dream whispered._ _

__”Dream. It’s nice to see you.” Dream blinked at you in surprise. He hadn’t heard those words in _months _.___ _

___”Yeah… Not that I don’t want you here, but why _are _you here?”___ _ _

___You smiled at him softly. “I’m glad you asked, I’m here to break you out, man.”_ _ _

___Dream’s whole face lit up. “Really?”_ _ _

___”Yeah. It might take a while but it’s something.” You were excited to share your plan with him._ _ _

___”Tell me about it.” Dream led you to his red bed and sat on it. You sat next to him._ _ _

___”Well, I don’t know if it’ll work, but I could mine through the side of the wall and drink a fire resistance potion and try to swim into your cell. I could give you a potion and…yeah. Again, I don’t know if I’ll be able to pull it off without being caught, though.”_ _ _

___Dream was thinking quietly before shrugging. “It’d be hard to see through the lava, wouldn’t it? You wouldn’t be able to see the prison cell unless you’d touch it or at least be close enough.”_ _ _

___You bit your lip slightly, thinking hard before sighing. “It’s worth a try. Well, as long as I don’t get caught anyways.”_ _ _

___Dream nodded. “Moving on…how has everything been? How have you been? God I’ve missed you so much.” He pulled you into a warm hug._ _ _

___”Everything’s been fine, I suppose. I’ve been alright, missing you as well. I was supposed to visit you a while ago but I was too busy._ _ _

___Dream hummed, not letting you go. “How’s Sapnap? George? They haven’t visited me in a while.”_ _ _

___”They’re doing fine as well.” You were fiddling with the brim of Dream’s shirt as you spoke. You were glad to be back in his arms. You felt safe and comforted in them._ _ _

___You were both silent for a bit while Dream softly kissed your forehead while you examined his hands. They weren’t as smooth as they used to be and instead were slightly calloused and had small burn scars over them._ _ _

___\--_ _ _

___\--_ _ _

___You weren’t sure how you had gotten from holding Dream’s hands to sucking him off as he rubbed his hands over your ass, but you weren’t complaining._ _ _

___Your bottoms were off and so were Dreams. You had his cock in your mouth and Dream’s hands were grabbing and slapping your ass softly. You were in a position so Dream was sitting on the bed and you on your knees._ _ _

___You felt Dream’s leg start to bounce and ran your tongue over his slit. He took a shaky breathe as you continued._ _ _

___He eventually came and you didn’t take your mouth off of his cock. You instead swallowed him and once you did, your mouth came off his dick._ _ _

___Few words were passed between you as Dream placed you on the bed, doggy style. One of his hands went to your pussy and he rubbed it slowly, inserting a finger then taking it out. He took his hand to his face and spit on it before rubbing it on his dick._ _ _

___He then shifted nearer to the bed and placed his member to your entrance. He slid into you and you tightly shut your eyes, not being quite used to having a cock inside of you._ _ _

___Dream’s hands grabbed your waste as he still slowly pushed into you. Once he saw you were used to his size, he started fucking you at an even pace._ _ _

___You sure hoped there were no secret cameras in the prison cell, because if there were, Sam would be getting a show._ _ _

___You hoped that he also wouldn’t be able to hear the noises you were making. It would be an awkward way out if he did._ _ _

___You didn’t ponder over these subjects much as Dream picked up his pace, wanting to get more moans out of you. You did make more lewd noises as he hit a certain spot. Your back started to arch a bit, your hands grabbing his thin, red sheets._ _ _

___Dream’s lips latched onto the back of your neck and he started sucking on the skin, his teeth brushing against your skin once in a while._ _ _

___You tightened yourself against Dream in a sort of way to tease him and he clearly did not like that. A hand slapped against your ass, making you let out a small gasp. Dream’s hand squeezed one of your ass cheeks before letting it go and gently slapping it again._ _ _

___He repeated his actions for your other cheek._ _ _

___Dream’s lips left your neck after a while and you could tell there would be marks by tomorrow. As he kept thrusting into you, he picked up his pace and the noises of skin slapping skin intensified (how do I use this unironically help this seems wrong)._ _ _

___You bit your lip as you felt your orgasm start to build up. It was like a wave that could crash down at any second._ _ _

___Dream also seemed to start to feel his climax coming. His grip on you was starting to tighten and his pants and groans were getting louder, accompanied by yours._ _ _

___You both came near the same time as each other. You were somewhat shaking from your orgasm as you slowly laid on the bed, next to Dream._ _ _

___”Hate to break it to you,: Dream muttered, his breathe still coming in short pants, “But I think Sam’s coming.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think my writing is going downhill.  
> writing smut has ruined me😔 /j
> 
> thisissoshortimsosorryitwaswrittenatnightidkwhyittookmythreefuckinghourstodoitbutyeahiguessimgonnagogetsleepnow


	11. Minutes in end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Idk if this breaks any of your rules, but, could I get a Ranboo X Reader where it's the readers 18th birthday and they get high or drunk and it's all really fluffy with Ranboo adoring the reader? Reader would be a year younger than Ranboo though. And if it's not much of a problem he/him pronouns for reader? Oh, and could reader be like Techno's son, so he is partly a piglin hybrid (pointy ears and tusks/fangs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings  
> -  
> -Underage drinking (in america its underage even at 18)

18 years. 

You’d been alive for eighteen years. 

Throughout those eighteen years, you’d been through quite a lot. Multiple wars (all for stupid things, really.), friendships and betrayals. You’d seen your piglin-like father blow up a whole nation and murder multiple people, multiple times. 

Almost two years ago you met a 8’5 (usually 6’7), half-endermen, half-human dork whose name was Ranboo. 

And 8 months ago you fell head over heels for him. 

You both had unofficially started dating (“labels are weird,” – Ranboo) not very long ago. 

Now, you had originally planned to not celebrate your eighteenth birthday, but when Ranboo kept asking you to do something, you finally did. 

You didn’t want to throw a huge party or a small one. You didn’t even want to have a fancy dinner. I mean, technically you were celebrating not being dead for another year. 

Ranboo understood when you told him and told you that was completely valid. 

On your eighteenth, you woke up to a box on your bed. Inside was a small note with fancy handwriting. 

_Y/N, hope you have a nice eighteenth birthday. l̶o̶v̶e̶ best wishes, dad._

__You eyed the crossed-out word before shaking your head. You knew your dad wasn’t all for showing a lot of affection, but that was fine._ _

__Next to the small note was something shiny wrapped in paper. You ripped the paper apart and saw a golden crown. It was thin, but as you picked it up you noticed its heavy weight. The crown designs were gorgeous. It had silver-colored jewels on the crown spikes and the spikes looked like spades from playing cards._ _

__If you moved the golden item so sunlight touched it, it glimmered brightly._ _

__You placed the crown on your head and smiled softly as it was a perfect fit. You would have to thank your dad later._ _

__The rest of the day went by smoothly. Ranboo had gifted you a small scrapbook he had made himself, Philza had gifted you a large fur cape (it matched with your dad’s) and Tubbo had even stopped by to leave a cake he had tried to bake (the chocolate frosting was messy and you could barely tell if Tubbo had written words on top or if it was a cool design)._ _

__At the end of the day, you were seated comfortably on the sofa with Ranboo, eating Tubbo’s cake._ _

__”We didn’t celebrate today much did we?” Ranboo asked after a long silence._ _

__You shrugged. “We’re eating cake – isn’t that like celebrating?”_ _

__”Yes. . . And no, really. I mean, it’s just cake, you could eat cake any day, right?” You shrugged again._ _

__”I guess, yeah. Why did you ask?”_ _

__Ranboo glanced at you, then back at his cake. “No reason . . .”_ _

__You frowned, noticing the mischievous glint in his eye._ _

__”What have you done Ranboo?”_ _

__The hybrid let out a soft laugh. “What do you mean? I haven’t done anything.”_ _

__You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “Oh come on, Mr. Boo. I know you must’ve done something. A few seconds ago you said, “We haven’t celebrated a lot, have we?”_ _

__”Well it’s nothing really.” Ranboo shifted next to you. “I just happened to find a bottle of whiskey a few minutes ago. . .”_ _

__You looked at him, your eyebrows raised. “. . .Oh?”_ _

__”Yeah. And I know your dad probably has shot glasses…If not Philza has some.”_ _

__You thought for a second before grinning, two sharp teeth showing (sharp, bottom canine teeth)._ _

__”I don’t think dad will mind if I borrow two.”_ _

__\--_ _

__\--_ _

__You had left Ranboo’s house and quickly traveled over to where Philza and Technoblade resided. Sliding into your dad’s side of the house, you looked over to where he kept his wine, wine glasses and . . shot glasses. You swiftly picked two up and left the house, making it back to Ranboo’s house in record time._ _

__”Right, so where’s this whiskey you mentioned?”_ _

__Ranboo jumped as he had not expected you to be so fast. “Did you even let your dad know?”_ _

__You waved him off. “It’s fine. He won’t care as long as we don’t get ourselves into trouble.”_ _

__You handed Ranboo one of the glasses and followed him into the kitchen part of the house. On the counter behind the toaster you saw a glass bottle with an orange-yellow kind of liquid inside._ _

__Ranboo grabbed the bottle and set down his glass. “Before I, y’know, shouldn’t one of else stay sober? Just in case?”_ _

__You looked up at the hybrid. “I don’t think we have to, but if you want to we can.”_ _

__Ranboo looked uncertainly at the bottle before glancing back at you. “Nah, let’s just get this over with. We’ll be fine.”_ _

__With that, Ranboo took the screw cap off the bottle and took a small whiff of it. He said nothing about the smell and instead grabbed his shot glass and poured some of the alcohol into it. You passed him yours and he did the same with the second glass._ _

__You moved to a chair behind the counter and sat. Ranboo followed your actions and set the bottle and his glass in front of him._ _

__”Ready?” You asked, eyeing the shot glass. Ranboo hummed, taking his glass._ _

__Mentally counting down, you reached 1 and downed the whiskey from your shot glass._ _

__It was hard to explain how it tasted like. It was sweet, that was for sure, but not sweet as candy._ _

__You were quietly thinking before laughing interrupted your thoughts. Your gaze went over to Ranboo, who was the source of the noise._ _

__”What?” You asked, confused. It made Ranboo laugh harder. After a while he calmed._ _

__”You looked so concentrated while drinking it.” You didn’t see how this was funny but smiled for his sake._ _

__”Right…Well, again?”_ _

__\--_ _

__\--_ _

__3 whiskey shots later(almost four), you were laying on the couch with Ranboo, giggling with him every so often._ _

__Ranboo was running his long hands through your brownish, short hair before quickly stopping to flick your nose. He sometimes flicked your ears, but always returned to your hair._ _

__Ranboo eventually stopped with the nose flicking and instead wrapped his arms around you. He let out a content sigh._ _

__”Have I told you I love you yet?”_ _

__You lazily looked up at Ranboo. “No…”_ _

__Ranboo hummed. “Well I do. I love you very much.”_ _

__A goofy grin came across your face. “I love you too. Did you know that Ranboo?”_ _

__Ranboo hummed. “I did. I think.”_ _

__None of you spoke and instead watched the flames dance in the fireplace._ _

__”You’re really cute, yaknow?” It took you a few seconds to react._ _

__”Awe. . . Really Boo? I think you’re cute too.”_ _

__”You’re much cuter though.” Ranboo had buried his face in your head so his words were muffled._ _

__”No, you are.”_ _

__”Fine. . .Then you’re amazing. Perfect…uh…cool. Adorable. Yes, mhm.”_ _

__Your face was slightly flushed from the shower of small compliments he had given you._ _

__”Well. . .You have a nice laugh.” A soft rumbling came from Ranboo._ _

__”I think you have a better laugh but okay…”_ _

__You exhaled out of your nose. “Hm…”_ _

__”Whatcha thinking, love?” Your smile returned at the name._ _

__”Can we dance?”_ _

__Ranboo stayed silent for a bit. “To what? I don’t have music…or dics or whatever.”_ _

__”We can just…dance. To nothing.”_ _

__Ranboo shook his head slightly. “You’re such a weirdo.” Even as he said that though, he lifted his head so you could get up._ _

__And so you danced. You both danced to nothing but the crackling of flames and the soft growls of polar bears outside the house. The sun had set and the moon was shing, reflecting a soft light onto you both._ _

__At times you danced like a monkey and at others you waltzed slowly with Ranboo. Throughout everything, however, Ranboo kept throwing in small compliments just to see your face brighten at them._ _

__From afar, two men watched the shadows of lovers dance for minutes on end, the same tune repeating._ _

__The alcohol hadn’t worn off, but that was fine. Neither of you needed alcohol to know you loved each other dearly._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know anymore
> 
> writing this made me realize how fucking touch starved i am /hj  
> I hope this was alright ehe (:
> 
> Bbh x reader is next and quackity x reader is next (:


	12. Do you still want to eat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dsmp!BadBoyHalo x reader  
> Reader and Bad have their first time together 😳✊  
> fluff, smut
> 
> literally so sorry skjshks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings (except for implied smut??)
> 
> IM SO SORRY PLEASE READ END NOTES
> 
> (bbh is 5'11 here and reader is around 5'6/5'5)

You and Badboyhalo had been together for about 7 months, marking today. 

Bad had planned a date and you were currently waiting for him to lead you there. You were nervously patting down your outfit, which was a flowy mustard yellow dress. Your hair was down and you had small pearl earrings on. 

You wondered where Bad would take you. Maybe to a flower field. 

You thoughts left your brain as a familiar 5’11 man came into your view. 

”Bad!” You wrapped him into a big hug. 

”Y/N,” Bad said just as cheerfully. When you had let go, he looked at your outfit. “Nice outfit.” 

You grinned at him. “Thank you, you look great as well.” 

”Well, it’s time we get going or else we’ll miss what I have planned.” Bad seemed excited as grabbed your hand and led you away from your waiting spot. After not much walking you made it to a mountain. You both walked up the dirt path and finally made it to a flat clearing. 

In the clearing was a wooden bench with a brown basket that faced the edge of the cliff. As you both got closer, you saw the view. 

It was beautiful. Since the sun was slowly rising, dashes of blue, pink, orange, yellow, purple and even red painted the sky. The few clouds added the cherry on top. 

”Oh wow.” You breathed, still looking at the scenery. At the bottom of the cliff ran a large river. Thick forest laid on each side of the river. 

”I thought watching the sunrise and eating breakfast up here would be nice.” Bad was sitting on the bench and you followed, also sitting. 

”That seems like a lovely idea.” You agreed, peeling your eyes off the view. Bad had moved the basket onto the ground so that you both had enough space to sit comfortably. 

You scooted over so you were now leaning against Bad, your head resting on his shoulder. 

It was cute, you thought, watching the sunrise and listening to the birds chirp with your boyfriend. 

You would’ve never thought you be getting your back blown out a few minutes later. 

\- 

\- 

”Are you positive? Completely sure?” 

As much as you loved Bad, he worried to much sometimes. 

”Please, Bad, I’m positive. Completely sure.” You offered him a reassuring smile. 

Bad shifted on top of you. You were both still completely clothed (besides Bad’s hoodie being on the ground). 

”Alright. . . Let me know if you get uncomfortable, okay muffin?” 

Your smile grew. God, he was so cute sometimes. “Alright Bad. Same thing for you.” 

You saw Bad smile before he kissed you. 

The kiss was sweet and gentle, as if he were physically reminding you how much you meant to him. 

Even though you appreciated it, you wanted to move things forward. You ran your tongue over his top lip for a few seconds before removing it. 

You thought he hadn’t gotten the memo and was about to do it again until you felt Bad do the same thing with your bottom lip. 

You parted your lips a bit wider and Bad gladly entered your mouth. Your tongues touched multiple times as you made out with him. 

After a few more seconds of kissing, you both parted for air. As you looked at Bad, you could tell he was nervous. You were too, though it wasn’t visible as him. 

Bad gazed down at you and you had an inching feeling things were about to escalate quickly. 

\-- 

\-- 

\-- 

Breathing heavily, you slumped back onto the wooden bench. 

Silence filled the clearing and slowly the chirping of birds came back. 

”. . . Do you still want to eat? The food’s still here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry but i can not imagine fucking bbh even if it's a dsmp character i cannot
> 
> please be disappointed in me thank you✊
> 
> quackity fic tomorrow


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hii could i request a quackity/fem reader fic? can it be a friends to lovers angst and smut with aftercare ? i don’t have any specific requests other than that if that’s alright :))  
> \--  
> eeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings lol  
> -  
> -smut <3  
> -blood mentions  
> -implied / mentioned torture (dream mi amado<3)  
> -uhhh denied orgasm yes <3

”Quackity what are you-?” 

A single finger pressed to your mouth, silencing you. From beside you, a grinning guy spoke. 

”Don’t worry about it, it won’t affect you.” 

You highly doubted that. Most of the when Quackity brought you with him, you both got into trouble for something only Quackity would do. 

”Right. . .” You pulled his finger from off you and looked warily at the TNT he had placed next to TommyInnit’s dirt shack. 

”Come on, let’s leave before the idiot comes over.” Quackity dragged you away from the shack and away to your house. 

”What were you trying to accomplish if you weren’t going to set the TNT off?” 

”Oh, it’s going to be set off. I just need to wait until he comes back.” 

Shaking your head at him you plopped onto a sofa, staring out the window. 

\- 

6 months later you sat back onto the couch, staring at the same window. The view wasn’t the same anymore. 

In fact, nothing was the same anymore. Not a lot, anyways. 

Throughout those months, you’d lost your first canon life. Shit had gone down. 

You didn’t know a lot about what was going on but you tried to keep up. 

Someone who had parted a bit from the main SMP had been Quackity – your friend – as he had gone off and left to make and built his own. . . Well. He built _Las Nevadas._

__He hadn’t told you much about what it was exactly, but you could tell it was big and exciting as Quackity was quite proud to tell you all about it. He hadn’t showed you it, but that was fine._ _

__You currently wondered where he was. He usually visited as he really wanted to keep in touch._ _

__Your leg bounced as you waited, looking out the sunny window. It was mid-day, a perfect visiting time._ _

__Finally, a knock made you jump up to go open the door. When you opened it, a big hug greeted you._ _

__”Y/N! I’m so glad to see you.” You heard the familiar voice of Quackity and immediately hugged him back._ _

__”Quackity, I’m glad to see you as well. I was starting to worry you wouldn’t come over to visit.”_ _

__Quackity parted from you, smiling. “Sorry I was late, I was interrupted earlier. But you know I wouldn’t miss a visiting day, Y/N.”_ _

__You grinned at him. “Oh, welcome in. I have some stuff to tell you about.”_ _

__-_ _

__You didn’t remember when it had started, but you finally noticed._ _

__The way something bubbled in your stomach when you saw him or the way you were overly excited to see him._ _

__He’d probably noticed by now – I mean, you had, why wouldn’t have he?_ _

__You realized it when Quackity came back on a rainy evening, covered in thick blood. You were frozen in shock at the sight._ _

__”Are you going to let me in or not?” Quackity’s voice was filled with a sort of cheerfulness._ _

__”I- What? Why – Who’s blood is that?” You weren’t sure if you even wanted to know._ _

__”I’ll explain if you let me in, _cariño _.” (Dear / Darling in Spanish)___ _

___Your heart stopped for a second but you let him in. You weren’t sure what the name meant but it made your stomach flutter._ _ _

___You let him in and shut the door, refusing to let in any other rain._ _ _

___”Do you have a towel? I don’t want to be walking around in Dream’s blood any longer.” You twirled around to stare at Quackity. It was _Dream’s _blood?___ _ _

___”Uh – I do. . . I’ll get it for you.” You went into the kitchen, swiftly picked up a white towel and returned to the hall where Quackity waited._ _ _

___You handed him the item and watched as white was slowly stained by red._ _ _

___”Oh, right, I have to explain.” Quackity blinked in surprise as he remembered. You hummed._ _ _

___”Well, I went to see Dream in prison and I wanted answers. He didn’t give any so now he’s stuck with me!” Quackity turned and gave you a sickly-sweet smile. “For every single day.” He put an emphasis on every single word. It made you even more confused._ _ _

___”But Sam doesn’t allow weapons in prison…?”_ _ _

___”Ah well, he understanded what I needed it for. He let me pass with a few items Dream enjoyed.”_ _ _

___You pursed your lips at Quackity but made no comment. “Well, do you need something? Food? Water? Are you tired? You can sleep in the guest room if you’d like.”_ _ _

___”And why not yours?” The man joked, wiping the last of the metallic smelling liquid off himself._ _ _

___Even if Quackity didn’t know it, the sound of his words made your body get goosebumps. Only you’d be able to imagine shit like that. . ._ _ _

___”Are you alright?” Quackity snapped you out of your dreaming. “I was just joking.”_ _ _

___”I’m fine.” You waved the worrying man away. “Anyways, let me know if you want anything. Or need anything…”_ _ _

___You quickly walked away from Quackity, your face taking the shade of a light red._ _ _

___It wasn’t long before Quackity was at you side again. “What do we do know, Y/N? There’s nothing to do and it’s raining. . .”_ _ _

___You were startled by him and almost hit him accidentally. “Jesus- Quackity. Uh.”_ _ _

___Quackity was smirking at you. You rolled your eyes at him, ignoring how his cute smile made your heartbeat speed up._ _ _

___”I don’t know, do you want to play chess?”_ _ _

___Quackity laughed as he followed you up the spruce stairs. “That’s all you can think of?”_ _ _

___”Well I don’t know what else would be fun doing.” He hummed next to you. As if thinking._ _ _

___You took a turn and made it to a small indoor patio. The windows were overgrown, making it seem like a green curtain. A table was placed in the middle of the place with two chairs alongside it._ _ _

___You and Quackity did not speak as you sat in a chair, him following you._ _ _

___”What now?” Quackity asked bluntly, his eyes drifting over to you._ _ _

___”Not sure.” Your own eyes left Quackity and instead were on a plant near the door. “I wanted to ask, what did the name you called me earlier mean?”_ _ _

___Quackity paused then frowned. “Cariño?” You nodded. “Oh! It means Dear. Or like,”_ _ _

___Quackity looked away slightly, “Or darling, I think.”_ _ _

___It took a few moments to process his words. Once they did, though, a soft blush covered your cheeks._ _ _

___”Oh. That’s. . . Nice.” Quackity nodded absentmindedly. His mind seemed somewhere else._ _ _

___You looked at Quackity – his features were nice, you thought. The way his nose just curved upwards so it was a perfect button nose and how his raven-colored hair was just fluffy enough for it to see adorable._ _ _

___Your gaze left him. It was weird to think of Quackity like that when he didn’t return the feelings. Right?_ _ _

___s m u t < 3 < 3 _ _ _

___Well, you were quite wrong. I mean, when someone makes you get on the ground so that you can suck them off, it’s hard to believe they had no sort of feelings like those, right?_ _ _

___Your heart was beating rapidly over the fact that Quackity had shoved his dick into your face and ordered you to suck him. It shouldn’t have turned you on, but it did._ _ _

___Your hands skillfully worked their way to the base of Quackity’s cock to tease him there as your tongue swirled around his tip._ _ _

___It was only when Quackity tugged at your hair when you started taking him in completely. You were about 3/4 s into his dick when you felt him touch the back of your neck. Having no gag reflex, you pressed even farther. It wasn’t much more that you could go, really, but just hearing the soft noises starting to rise from Quackity made you want to go deeper._ _ _

___You pulled back and swallowed your own spit before going back in. Your mouth was soon filled with your own saliva, however, and it was pooling up in the corner of your mouth._ _ _

___Small dribbles of the liquid started falling down your cheeks and your tongue tried not letting anymore fall. (Although it quite literally impossible.)_ _ _

___Slowing your pace, your tongue gently ran over Quackity’s slit once again. You were encouraged to continue after hearing a groan come from the back of his throat._ _ _

___You swallowed again before going ahead and picking up the rhythm._ _ _

___After some time, you felt Quackity’s hips start to buck into your mouth, as if he were reaching his peak. You would’ve let him have his orgasm if you weren’t so curious as to what he would do if you didn’t._ _ _

___Quackity was ticked off, that was for sure._ _ _

___”Get up and turn.” His voice was laced with a sort of tone that made your skin prickle. You got up and hesitantly turned._ _ _

___Quackity, once you were still, pushed you onto the glass table. Your hands quickly pushed yourself upwards so you wouldn’t hurt yourself._ _ _

___Quackity’s fingers went underneath the bottom of your pants and in one clean moment they were off. Your panties had gone with them as well. He traced your ass slowly before going over to where your front was. One of his fingers teased your clit, rubbing around it and not on it._ _ _

___”Quackity,” You moaned, hoping he’d hurry._ _ _

___Quackity hummed but didn’t do anything but continue teasing._ _ _

___Finally, he stopped. You felt a cold-ish liquid touch your pussy (fanfic / 2am logic lol). Quackity rubbed his figers into and out of your hole, as if stretching you out._ _ _

___He didn’t want to hurt you, after all._ _ _

___Quackity’s fingers left you and now you felt something bigger than his fingers align with your pussy._ _ _

___Your breathe sharpening, he pushed inside of you. You most definitely felt tight around him as Quackity had paused for a second._ _ _

___Your breathing hitched once again as Quackity shoved himself into you repeatedly. You didn’t mean to be so loud but _how could you not? _It felt so fucking good to be fucked by him.___ _ _

___It was so good you almost forgot about the time when you didn’t let Quackity finished. He pulled the same card on you and slowed right as you were starting to shake heavily._ _ _

___” _Quackity, _” You groaned, your head falling forward.___ _ _

___”What?” A fake innocent tone filled your ears._ _ _

___”Please,” Your legs twitched slightly._ _ _

___”Please what? Use your words.” You really did not fancy getting embarrassed right now._ _ _

___”Let me finish?” You spoke slowly, not completely sure if that was what Quackity wanted._ _ _

___Quackity hummed before shoving his hips into you again with no warning._ _ _

___More gasps and groans filled the place overtime and you were both getting close._ _ _

___Legs shaking as well as your breathe, you grabbed onto the side of the table, readying for your orgasm._ _ _

___And it finally came. It was the same for Quackity, although he wasn’t the one trembling._ _ _

___”You alright?” Quackity finally asked. He had a white towel that looked like the one from before. You nodded as he cleaned you both up._ _ _

___”Can we take a shower?” And so you both headed to the bathroom where you took turns bathing each other._ _ _

___It wasn’t long before you were under the sheets of your bed, listening to the rain drop and feeling Quackity run his fingers along your arm in a comforting way._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man fuck ao3  
> anyways i started at 10 pm and now its 2 am fuck my brain
> 
> Next fic should be techno unless i just stop functioning and instead do fluff / angst <3
> 
> (super sorry for the 3 day wait, shit went down with my family)  
> pls lmk if theres any errors

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for smut, please keep in mind that I use (Member / length) (most of the times)To describe (cock/dick) because of the snappy people on here.


End file.
